


E-whore-zea

by browser13



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Join Seikbhar Iyrnankasyn, roegadyn dark knight and Warrior of Light, as he journeys through the lands of FFXIV, impregnating the sexy women he meets along the way. Spoilers for ARR and beyond, chapters may not always strictly adhere to timeline order.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Fordola rem Lupis/Warrior of Light, Hilda Ware/Warrior of Light, Kan-E-Senna/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light, Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light, Sadu Dotharl/Warrior of Light, Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light, Yugiri Mistwalker/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Snouts Down, Tails Up (Hilda)

**Author's Note:**

> First up is Hilda Ware. Chapter contains rimming, doggystyle, and impregnation.

“We will need all the help we can get if we’re to infiltrate the Vault and rescue Ser Aymeric.” WIth those words Alphinaud pleaded his case to Hilda, leader of the rebels of Ishgard. Hilda turned over the proposition in her mind. Of course she had no love for the highborn and was actively waging war against them, but that didn’t mean she was necessarily willing to throw away her men’s lives on a roll of the dice. Still, the little orator made a decent point, and the wheels of change were moving in Ishgard much faster than any of her previous efforts had produced. 

She looked over at the imposing roegadyn standing sentinel next to Alphinaud and considered her options. The striking, hulking figure of the Warrior of Light was probably their best change and real change she thought as he loomed over the teenage Alphinaud and her own half-hyur, half-elezen body She was suddenly struck with a lascivious idea and grinned to herself as she approached their problem from a new angle. One that would help her revolution and maybe deliver some personal satisfaction besides. “Alright little master, we’ll play your game,” she told Alphinaud. “You work out the logistics of coordinating our operations with my boys here, and this glorious hero and I will work out the finer details of exactly what our two sides can offer one another,” she finished with a wink at the Warrior of Light. 

The hero in question, one Seikbhar Iyrnankasyn of Limsa Lominsa, was momentarily taken aback at this new development. Alphinaud was usually in charge of conducting talks or hammering out agreements. And while Seikbhar was not unintelligent or a poor speaker, his problem solving skills tended to lie in hammerings of a different style, either with a beautiful woman, or hitting the enemy with a giant sword until they stopped moving. As such, he was hesitant to believe exactly what Hilda seemed implying. Still, if their efforts in Ishgard were to bear fruit, he would need to do his best to please her with whatever she demanded of him. 

Turning to Alphinaud and silently nodding his acceptance of the plan, Seikbhar turned to follow Hilda as she made her way to the back staircase, leading him to one of the private rooms of the inn. The Warrior of Light was entranced by the hypnotic sway of Hilda’s perky ass, clad in her sinfully tight leather pants, and the way her heeled boots lifted the shape of her rear. There was no way she wasn’t teasing him intentionally right? Biting back a groan as blood rushed from his brain to his cock, Seikbhar followed, praying to mother Hydaelyn that this was going exactly where he hoped. 

Down below, the two revolutionaries smirked and nudged at one other as they occasionally stole glances at the ascending pair. Alphinaud for his part watched on uncomprehendingly, missing the obvious connotations as he instead began marshalling his thoughts for how best to proceed with the Scions’ newfound allies. He hoped that his friend Seikbhar would be able to successfully negotiate with Hilda even without his assistance. 

Seikbhar meanwhile, had entered the back room moments after Hilda and found her leaning against the far wall, arms folded under her chest. “Do you know why I call myself ‘the Mongrel’?” she asked Seikbhar. She wasn’t usually one to go spilling her life story to someone she had just met, but there was something about Seikbhar’s presence that fostered trust, and for this whole operation to succeed she felt like she needed to level with him. “For so long I was looked down upon because of my mixed heritage. But instead of being embittered by it I adopted it as my strength. I will never be ashamed of where I came from.” 

“But there’s another reason,” she continued as she pushed herself off the wall and approached the roegadyn in the doorway. “It’s a testament to my determined personality. Because when I see something I want, I sink my teeth in and I don’t… let… go.” she finished, punctuating her statement with a poke to Seikbhar’s broad chest. 

“And what exactly is it that you want?” asked the Warrior of Light, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t play coy with me, you know exactly what I want,” Hilda growled. “I want you to fuck me. You’re a decent looking fellow and I’ve got an itch that needs scratching.”

“Only decent-looking?” Seikbhar continued to tease. “I, for one, think I’m a catch.”

“Alright you bloody narcissist, you’re fucking hot,” came Hilda’s reply as she stalked away from him over toward the bed. “Now get over here before I change my mind.”

Mentally debating the risks and rewards of continuing to deny her, Seikbhar nonetheless complied with her demands. No way was he going to miss his chance to fuck the gorgeous woman out of a misbegotten sense of pride or duty. He stepped right into her space and grabbed her chin, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Her lips were pillowy soft against him and tasted vaguely of mulled wine. 

Hilda for her part was not a passive participant. She kissed Seikbhar back just as fiercely, one hand tangled in the hair at the base of his neck and the other cupping his face. She groaned into the kiss as she felt one of his massive hands slide down her back to her rear and begin groping. Her core pulsed with desire as Seikbhar kneaded and squeezed the pliant flesh of her arse. Their tongues dueled and thrashed as neither side gave an inch until eventually they both had to break for air. 

Seikbhar drank in the sight of Hilda’s crimson eyes half-lidded in lust and the flush creeping up her sharp cheeks. He brought his hands to her chest to begin the process of getting her out of her leather jacket but she slapped his hands away. “No time for that,” she snapped. “I brought you here to fuck, notmake love.” She instead slid gracefully onto the bed before turning over to her hands and knees and looking at him over her shoulder . “I sure hope there’s more to you than just size, I’d hate to be disappointed.”

Seikbhar quickly scrambled up behind her and marveled at the wondrous behind that had been tempting him since he had first laid eyes on it. He leaned in close as he slowly slid her pants and thong down over the curve of her rump, fixated on the swathes of her deliciously pale and pert booty that were slowly being uncovered. He got her trousers partway down her thighs before they were stopped by the tops of her boots, then had to pause and close his eyes as he caught a whiff of her arousal. 

Despite Hilda’s demands, Seikbhar didn’t want to get to the main event just yet, and instead continued his exploration of her ass. He constantly changed up his angle of attack, sometimes kissing one asscheek and groping the other. Sometimes he gave one side a lick before drawing back and giving it a spank as he watched the toned flesh jiggle.

Hilda lay facedown moaning on the bed. She bit the sheets underneath her desperately trying to stifle the moans that threatened to escape her. She knew her backside was her best feature, that’s why she carefully designed her outfit to show it off to the highest possible degree. It was useful both in battle to distract her opponent, and post-combat when she sought out a handsome stranger for a quick fuck to help take the edge off. But none of her past experiences could compare to the thorough ass-worship that was currently being delivered unto her. 

Sensing weakness, Seikbhar dove in for the kill. He took one asscheek in each hand and gently spread them so her wrinkled backdoor was revealed. He started with broad licks around the rim, thoroughly soaking her behind to make his next move smoother. He pointed his tongue and rapidly flicked it in and out of her increasingly wet pucker until she was squirming beneath him. 

Hilda had never been so turned on her life, and this was just from having her ass eaten. Usually when she pulled whichever man (or woman) back to her room (or behind a tree, or into an alley) she thought wryly, she was only expecting to fuck and to get fucked. She was not expecting the sort of slavish oral devotion that was currently being delivered. Seikbhar hadn’t even penetrated her yet and she was already staining the sheets below them with her juices. Desperately to regain some sense of control, she reached back with one hand and grabbed onto the roegadyn’s hair, pulling him even tighter.

Seikbhar made no effort to resist, and just continued licking, sucking, nibbling, and slurping away at the ring of her arse until eventually Hilda gave way. She crashed through a vicious anal-only orgasm, shaking like a leaf in the wind as she sprayed ample amounts of girlcum down the insides of her thighs. “That was.. that was almost tolerable,” she gasped desperately trying to regain her bearings.

The Warrior of Light didn’t bother with a response, instead focusing on fishing his painfully hard cock out of his pants so they could get down to business. He took it one hand and slapped it up against Hilda’s gushing pussy, which was leaking more than enough fluid to lube it several times over. “Don’t think you need to take it easy on me,” he heard her call cheekily from the front of the bed. “I’ve got more than enough experience handling large weapons.”

Chuckling to himself at her antics, Seikbhar continued rubbing along her slit until he was finally satisfied with the amount of liquid coating his cock. He placed the tip up against the entrance to her cunt and started driving in. Hilda’s cunt was exceptionally tight due to the way her pants were squeezed around her thighs, forcing her legs closer together and the restricted movement making penetration slightly more difficult.

Hilda had just come back to her senses when she felt the first part of roegadyn dick spreading her pussy wide. While it wasn’t the largest cock she had ever seen, she could still feel that her cunt was going to be in for a rough and extremely pleasurable ride. Her labia gave way slightly around the girth being torturously shoved deeper and deeper inside her, and she began bouncing her hips back and forth slightly, desperate to fit more. Inch after mighty inch was being forced slowly into her depths, until at last it could go no further for the time being. 

Seikbhar was pleased yet still unsatisfied that so far he had only managed to fit half the length of his shaft into Hilda’s snatch. He started slowly rocking his hips, feeding more of his cock in each time while giving her time to adjust to the size of the cock boring her open. His pace picked up little by little as her quivering pussy started accepting more of his manhood deeper inside. Hilda’s pussy was leaking copious amounts of quim, doing its best to facilitate swifter and more powerful penetration until Seikbhar no longer felt the need to hold back. 

He started delivering thrust after bitch-breaking thrust as the tip of his cock started pushing up against the entrance of her womb. His thighs clapped powerfully against hers, rocking her smaller frame back and forth across the bed. His swinging balls slapped her clit, sending bolts of lust radiating throughout her body. 

The pain Hilda felt from having her cervix cockpunched was lost amidst the sea of pleasure blanketing her senses. She squealed and cooed as another orgasm was ripped from her body, spiraling her further into a state of fuck-drunk euphoria.

“Maybe this should be why they call you ‘the Mongrel’,” Seikbhar laughed from behind her. “Because you cum your brains out when you get fucked like a bitch in heat.”

Hilda gave a passing thought to denying the accusation, but she loved what was occurring too much to truthfully do so. This wasn’t just an itch being scratched she thought to herself. There was something more primal, more powerful going on. She was never going to be satisfied with making this a one-off experience, she needed Seikbhar in her life to keep delivering fuckings like this. “I don’t care what you call me,” she told him, “Just don’t stop fucking meeeeee-”

Her last word turned into a shriek as Seikbhar had reached down and yanked her head back by her hair until she was staring up at him. She barely felt him pressing kisses against the side of her face, as this new angle was nearly giving her too much handle. His cock had now fully penetrated her cervix and was rearranging her guts to fit the shape of it. Every time he slid back she could feel her pussy squeezing desperately to keep his prick buried inside her.

“Oh I’ll never stop fucking you,” Seikbhar reassured her. “Any time this pussy isn’t wrapped around my cock and your womb isn’t flooded with my seed is a wasted moment.” Then a perverse thought flashed through his mind. “Wait, so if you’re a half-breed,” he asked the writhing woman underneath him, “what would that make our child if I knocked you up?”

Hilda was too far out of her mind to give the question a serious answer, but the tightening of her cunt and the orgasm that wracked her body let Seikbhar know exactly what she thought of that possibility. Filled with renewed purpose, he let his grip on her hair go and instead planted his hands firmly around her waist. He watched Hilda’s upper body flop bonelessly to the bed and forced her ass higher to meet his thrusts. He treated her like his personal onahole, using his handle on her slim hips to slide her mercilessly back and forth along his cock. 

Seikbhar fucked her with a savage ferocity. Every punch of his hips drove his dick deeper and sent her to new heights of delirium. Her eyes glazed over and rolled back in her head and her pretty pink tongue lolled from her mouth as her universe became centered around the pleasure pulsing from her cunt. Until at last, with a gasping roar, the man behind her planted his cock as far into her depths as it would go and unleashed his seed. Her pussy contracted rhythmically around his shaft, milking the biggest load it possibly could from his swollen testes. The walls of her womb were splashed with cum as Seikbhar painted her insides white. The feeling of warm spunk being injected straight into her babymaker triggered another peak within her, and she momentarily saw stars as her mind blanked in pleasure. 

Eventually, the rush of his release slowed to a trickle and Seikbhar slowly pulled his cock from her gaping snatch. Hilda was winded, but recovering nicely, as she rolled over to look at him. “Don’t think you’re ever getting away from me after a pounding like that,” she told him. “You’re mine now.”

Seikbhar saw no reason to argue with her statement. A lithe, sexy cumslut with a breeding desire was not the sort of deal a man of his nature would deny. “Sounds like a fair deal to me,” he laughed. “Our groups work together to help liberate Ishgard, and I give you all the orgasms you can handle while your belly grows round with my seed.”

The image sent a heady pulse of arousal through Hilda’s core and she pulled the Warrior of Light into another kiss. Just when they thought another round was on the table, a crash from the main room jolted them to full alert. Frantically pulling up their pants and retrieving their weapons, Seikbhar and Hilda burst into the common room and found a body smashed through a table with Ser Charibert looming above their companions. As Hilda prepared herself for a confrontation, she struggled to keep her focus on the enemy, rather than the load of virile seed currently settled in her womb and dribbling slowly down her thighs.


	2. Heaven's on Fire (Sadu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hien and Y'shtola fight off Magnai, Seikbhar has a different battle with Sadu Heavensflame. Contains blowjob, doggystyle, outdoor sex, and impregnation.

Seikbhar grinned in triumph when Y’shtola relayed the good news. The pillars in the House of the Crooked Coin held enough aether to charge the barrier they intended to create around Doma. Things were finally looking up after all the setbacks the Scions had faced since the liberation of Ala Mhigo. There was now only one last hurdle to overcome, receiving permission from the Xaela tribes to use their sacred site. Seikbhar privately thought that it would be unwise for the tribes not to grant them permission, defense of their land seemed like the best possible use for a sacred site, but who knew how the volatile Au Ra would react. Thus, for information on best how to proceed, he, Y’shtola, and Hien returned to Mol Iloh to talk to Cirina. 

Cirina, as always, was a font of information about the Xaela. “While many tribes are fervent in their devotion to Nhaama, the moon mother,” she told them, “none are so extreme as the Dotharl.” Thinking back to his first meeting with that particular tribe, Seikbhar recalled his initial disbelief at their radical ideas. They were utterly reckless and fearless in battle because they believed that the souls of their fallen warriors would be reincarnated. And while Seikbhar was skeptical, he’d seen all too often what ardent faith allowed people to achieve, to dismiss the possibility outright. He was snapped out of his musings just as Cirina was finishing her explanation. Convert the Dotharl to their cause, and they’d take a huge step forward in securing the allegiance of the rest of the tribes.

With their plan of action determined, Seikbhar and his two companions began trekking their way across the steppe to Dotharl Khaa to treat with their leader, Sadu Heavensflame. The journey gave him plenty of time to continue his recollections of the fanatical woman. Although the Oronir were peerless warriors, they failed to match the zealotry of the Dotharl, particularly embodied by their khatun. There was no doubt in Seikbhar’s mind that Sadu would have fought him well beyond the point of exhaustion during the Nadaam, had his allies not given him enough time to claim victory. They were no doubt in for a tough series of negotiations.

Ok, so maybe not so tough. While on the one hand, he was pleasantly shocked that the Dotharl allowed them use of their sacred pillars, on the other hand, it was wholly unsurprising that Sadu demanded another battle to determine whether or not they would become true allies. ‘What was the point of becoming khagan,’ Seikbhar thought, “if I’m just going to have to fight them anyway every time I ask them to do something?’ Still, he was never one to turn down a good fight, even if he felt a little apprehensive at the way Sadu rejoiced at his agreement and declared that her soul was already burning in anticipation. “Why are you still here?” she demanded of him, “Hurry, and meet me outside the khaa, so that our battle may set the steppe ablaze!” Seikbhar hastened to obey before she decided to set him ablaze instead.

Neither Seikbhar nor Sadu were ones for idle chatter, and as he drew his greatsword and prepared for the fight ahead of him, Seikbhar thought about his strategy. As a mage, Sadu obviously had the advantage of range, so he would have to do his best to stay within striking distance. However, she was also notorious for filling the entire battlefield with fire as befitting her name, as well as summoning massive stone constructs to flatten her enemies or empower her own energies. He’d have to be light on his feet despite the heavy armor slowing him down, and he idly wished he’d kept some of the lighter armor he’d used during the liberation of Doma rather than the plate that had served him so well in Gyr Abania. 

Still, he was handling Sadu fairly easily in his opinion, except that every time he knocked her down she rose right back up, startlingly unaffected at best, and viciously stronger at worst. He was also quite unprepared for the way both her appearance and her battle cries would affect him. When Sadu shouted things like “Fighting you is pure bliss!” and “Such sweet pleasure, I will not suffer to end so soon!” his imagination was taken to an entirely different place. 

This was not helped at all by the alluring way her dark skin gleamed with sweat under the sun, or how her snowy white hair whipped around her head as she channeled her magic. The mental image of Sadu panting underneath him, eyes rolling in pleasure as he fucked her nearly caused him to miss the fireball coming straight for his head, but he jolted himself out of his reverie just in time. He swiftly jumped to one side, before landing a slash-kick combination on her that sent Sadu crashing to her back.

As he moved in to hopefully finish the fight quickly and declare victory, he was interrupted by the cry of a Yol from above. Looking up, Seikbhar groaned in frustration at seeing Magnai descending from the sky. He tuned out Magnai’s pompous declarations, no doubt it was something riveting about Azim or the Oronir. Seikbhar was extremely grateful for Hien’s intervention, keeping his focus on Sadu without Magnai being involved was already challenging enough. He knew Hien and Y’shtola were more than capable of handling themselves, and thus turned back to Sadu as she surged to her feet with renewed vigor. “Come! We have only just begun!” she cried.

Although her attacks flared with potency, Seikbhar could see her limbs beginning to tire and shake. All except her mouth, she was just as loud now as she had been at the start of the fight. “My soul demands more, khagan! Give me more!” 

‘By the Twelve,’ Seikbhar thought, ‘her screams could wake the dead,’ which of course immediately brought to mind other situations in which he might make her scream. Refocusing, he kept her on the defensive with wicked sword strokes until at last he planted a kick in her ribs and sent her sprawling, staff falling limply from her grasp. Sadu gasped and struggled to her knees, “So long as my lifeblood flows, I will fight on!” she declared.

That was certainly true, Seikbhar thought to himself, but as he eyed her kneeling on the ground, a different idea occurred to him. He looked around for signs of the other fight, but Y’shtola, Hien, and Magnai had disappeared from view. Making up his mind, Seikbhar began striding toward the downed Dotharl. ‘If I can’t make her submit in battle, perhaps I can force her to submit to pleasure.’ He fumbled with the clasps of armor, hastily stripping himself.

Sadu remained frozen in place as the hulking roegadyn disrobed, too shocked to react properly. When Seikbhar finally divested himself of the last of his heavy armor, he found Sadu watching him not with anger or hatred, but instead with barely concealed lust. “Has the mighty khagan deigned to finally show his true self?” she asked him. “Has he come to enjoy the spoils of his conquest? Or is he just another pretender?

“Shut up,” Seikbhar hissed as he fished his cock from his pants. “I can think of a much better use for your mouth.” With that he began rubbing his dick all along Sadu’s face to bring it to full hardness. It prodded at her lips and cheeks as it began to swell and leak precum onto her upturned face.

“Do you truly believe you have the strength to tame me?” Sadu inquired. “So many have tried, but they all disappointed in the end. I do not suffer foo-”

“I said shut up!” Seikbhar interrupted her last statement as he reared back and thrust into her open mouth. He delighted at the way her words were cut off by a choked gulp as she was suddenly overwhelmed by the taste of hot, throbbing cockflesh. “That’s better,” Seikbhar sighed, “not so mouthy now, are you?” He looked down and saw Sadu gazing up at him, blue eyes shining with lust. She seemed completely unaffected by the sudden change of events, and it wouldn’t have surprised Seikbhar if this is what she had been after the whole time.

Deciding that it was irrelevant either way, he redoubled his efforts taking his pleasure from her. Sadu’s hot, wet mouth felt heavenly around his aching cock, and her pillowy lips provided the perfect cushioning for his shaft. Placing both hands on top of her head to give him more leverage, Seikbhar started bucking his hips even faster.

Sadu’s lips were stretched around the girth of the cock invading her mouth, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. For so long she had been trying to tempt the khagan into ravaging her, and at last her desires were being made reality. Her tongue was pinned to the floor of her mouth, but she wiggled it gamely along the underside of his shaft. His grip on her hair meant she couldn’t bob her head to assist him, thus she strained against him, trying to force his cock deeper.

The sweaty scent of his arousal filled her nose and the salty taste of his precum flooded her mouth. The Dotharl fucked just as fiercely as they fought, and Sadu was no exception. There was no gentle lovemaking to be found in Dotharl Khaa, only primal ferocity. Sadu had long grown tired of the men she had so easily bent to her will, and her lust spiked at the thought of being so thoroughly dominated by the mighty khagan. 

Seikbhar had no interest in whatever Sadu was thinking, only concerning himself with continuing to bury his cock deeper into her mouth. He rocked her head back and forth, every thrust allowing him to hilt himself a little further until he felt his crown prodding her throat. She gagged around his invading prick, coating his cock and her face with her spit. “Fucking… take.. It all!” Seikbhar grunted as she swallowed more and more of his shaft. 

Sadu only moaned in response. Of course she couldn’t say anything around the cock in her mouth, but even if it were clear, she doubted she could form coherent words. Her airway was blocked by his huge prick, and even as she tried to breathe through her nose she was getting light-headed. Black spots swam through her vision and lust permeated her body as she choked around Seikbhar’s cock, until at last he pulled himself free. She took great gasping breaths as she tried to recover, while the dark knight repeatedly slapped his cock down on her face, leaving it streaked with saliva and precum. 

“This is a much better look for you,” Seikbhar taunted her, “On your knees with my cock in your face instead of screaming your arrogance to the sky.”

She glared up at him as she caught her breath. “I hope that wasn’t all the strength you could muster, khagan, the battle has scarcely begun.”

“On that, we are in agreement,” he admitted, “but it seems you need to be reminded of your place!”

Sadu was only left to wonder what he meant for a moment as Seikbhar reintroduced his dick to her mouth. But instead of retaining his grip on her hair, he instead switched his hands to grab the horns protruding from the sides of her face. “Perfect handholds,” he grinned. “Was there ever any doubt that you were born to suck my cock?”

Any response Sadu was about to make was broken off as Seikbhar resumed plundering her mouth. His new grip allowed him to fuck her face much more powerfully, violently rocking her head back and forth along his prick. His shaft, which had barely begun to violate her throat previously, was now fully lodging itself inside, distending her slim throat. 

Sadu’s hands had initially clasped on top of Seikbhar’s when he first grabbed her horns, but were now feeling the bulge at the front of her neck, massaging his cock from the outside. None of her previous lovers had dared to defile her like this, but Seikbhar’s domination was making her more aroused than she ever thought possible. Almost without realizing it, her hands had begun to drift down her body, one hand groping her perky breasts as the other descended under her skirt and into her tiny, pale green shorts. She wasn’t surprised to find herself already soaking wet, this had the potential to be greatest fuck of her life, and possibly even more.

Seikbhar had not failed to notice what Sadu was doing to herself and delighted in it. She was getting off to being facefucked; it seemed submission came to her more naturally than he suspected. Smirking, he continued driving the point home. “Look at you, getting yourself off. I told you this is what you were born to be. Just a filthy little fucktoy for her khagan.” Every degrading word was reinforced by his cock spearing her throat, pounding her further into slutty surrender. 

There was no defense Sadu could put up against his accusations, and instead she just focused on furiously rubbing her engorged clit as she chased her release. She was so very close, which is why she mewled in disappointment as Seikbhar withdrew from her throat again. “Why.. why did you stop?” she asked. 

“Because you were about to make yourself cum, and we can’t have that,” he told her. “Your pleasure belongs to me, and me alone. Only I get to make you cum.”

Sadu frowned, but nodded. “Fine then, khagan. Show me your strength! Fuck me like the beast you are!”

“With pleasure.” Seikbhar punctuated his agreement by throwing her to her hands and knees. 

Sadu wriggled her slim hips at him as he crouched behind her and began peeling her shorts down her legs. They clung to her crotch momentarily, so stained with her juices as they were, before the roegadyn yanked them the rest of the way to her knees. Her tail flicked back and forth enticingly as Seikbhar prepared to enter her dripping snatch.

He rubbed the tip of his cock along her slit, prompting another moan from her. “Don’t tease, khagan, fuck me like you mean it!” she demanded. Chuckling, Seikbhar did just that, driving himself as deep inside her as he could .Her soaked pussy made his task much easier, and he filled her with nearly half his length on the first try. 

The Dotharl khatun had been so close to her release that it only took that one thrust to send her hurtling over the brink. She howled her ecstasy to the sun above, as flashes of pleasure ignited through her body. Her toes curled and her tiny fists beat the ground below her as she was wracked by the strongest orgasm of her life. 

‘I knew she would be a screamer,’ Seikbhar thought triumphantly, never giving her a chance to come down from her high. He reamed her constantly through her release, every slam prolonging her mild-melting pleasure. His grip on her hips was hard enough to bruise, the dark flesh turning white under his fingers. It was a deliciously exotic sight to the man who was more intimately familiar with the paler skin of some of his previous companions. 

Deciding to switch up her sensations momentarily, Seikbhar let go of her waist with one hand, just to bring it crashing back down upon her upturned rear. Her pert ass jiggled slightly as he rained spanks upon it, constantly mixing up where he was striking. Sometimes he slapped one cheek several times in a row, other times he went back and forth. He didn’t think he could ever tire of watching this sexy piece of fuckmeat squirm as he added large red handprints to the dark flesh of her ass.

Sadu was quickly descending to a state of fuck-drunk delirium. As if the brutal pounding her pussy was receiving wasn’t enough, the stinging pain from her butt mixing with it was amplifying the intensity. She felt trapped in a chain of unceasing orgasms, each one making her descend further into carnal bliss.

Bliss that was swiftly punctured when she felt the head of Seikbhar’s cock poking against the entrance to her womb. His cervix-shattering thrusts started filling her head with one singular notion that she couldn’t shake loose. “I will carry your child!” she demanded. “Give me your seed! Breed me!” Her pussy quivered at the thought of her belly growing round with the offspring of the khagan. Such a child would no doubt be a reincarnation of their mightiest warrior.

Grunting against the resistance of her innermost depths, Seikbhar nonetheless agreed that sounded like a fantastic idea, and told her as much. “Now you see the truth. This was always to be your fate, devoted to my cock and knocked up by my seed! But I grow tired of hearing your voice.” 

Sadu only had a moment to wonder about his next move before she felt one of his hands grab hold of her flowing white locks. Suddenly her nose was filled with the scent of the soil as she found her face forced down to the ground. Her horns dug into the grass, and as she braced her hands to try and free her head, Seikbhar wrenched them away to the small of her back. With no leverage, she couldn’t push herself free and was forced to scream her frustration and humiliation to the dirt. 

“Much better,” Seikbhar sighed, and resumed his quest to break in his writhing cocksleeve. With one hand pinioning her wrists, he grabbed hold of the base of her tail to use as a handle. Lifting it exposed her dark, wrinkled rosebud to him, and gave it careful consideration before deciding that right now he would much prefer seeding her womb.

He redoubled his efforts to penetrate her cervix, until at last, with a mighty thrust he pushed through. Pleased at the way the grass was muffling her howls of bliss and agony, Seikbhar continued his bitchbreaking slams until he was driving himself up to the hilt every time. The khatun’s pussy walls clamped and fluttered around his shaft as they tried to convince his cock to blow its load deep inside. Which was certainly the ultimate plan, but Seikbhar had no intention of finishing so soon.

The dark knight dropped his hold on her tail and instead grabbed one of Sadu’s slim wrists in each hand. He pulled on them savagely- taking care not to pull her head free from the dirt- as he continued his relentless assault on her womb. His cum-packed balls weighed heavily below him, and with each thrust they swung and clapped against Sadu’s swollen clit, relentlessly forcing orgasm after orgasm from her overtaxed body. The deluge of girlcum leaking from her cunt stained both their thighs and the ground underneath the rutting pair, and the slickness of their combined juices made his womb-shattering thrusts more powerful and more potent every time he impaled her.

“I’m going to drown your womb with my cum!” Seikbhar roared, and proceeded to do just that. With one final cockpunch to her guts, he buried himself up to the base in her drooling quim. Letting go of her wrists, he grabbed her tail once more, using it to push her prone and trapping it between their bodies as he clamped down around her. Sadu’s feet kicked underneath him as he mashed her face and body to the dirt.

The first splash of hot cum in her womb ripped another climax from Sadu’s body, so virile and so potent that she could barely contain herself. If her first release had been the strongest of her life, it was nothing compared to this one. She twitched and writhed, trapped under her hulking lover as he flooded her depths with his potent spunk. The sensation of molten, sticky cum overflowing her womb dripping down her thighs kept her locked in a seemingly endless series of orgasms. 

When at last Seikbhar felt the flow of cum start to subside, he slowly withdrew his cock from her quivering cunt. Slapping it against her ass to divest it of some of their combined fluids, he grabbed one of her horns and used it to pull her head free and roll her onto her back.

Sadu’s small chest heaved within its blue top, her eyes closed and mouth agape as she tried to recover from the chain of mind-shattering orgasms. “Our child… our child will be the greatest warrior in the world,” she whispered reverently. 

“They will,” Seikbhar agreed. “And if my seed doesn’t quicken in your belly this time, I’ll just have to come back and fuck you again..”

Sadu mewled at the prospect. “You have shown your strength as a warrior and a lover, khagan. I belong to you and I will have no other.”

“Good. Now finish cleaning me off like the little cumslut you are.”

Nodding submissively, Sadu did as Seikbhar demanded, sucking and licking his cock until it was clean of their combined filth. The pair managed to straighten themselves up, pulling up breeches and redonning armor just in time for Hien, Y’shtola, and Magnai to come trampling over a nearby hill. 

“It looks as if you have things well in hand,” remarked Hien as he took in Sadu’s disheveled face and Seikbhar’s triumphant one. “As if there was any doubt you would win this battle.”

Seikbhar just grinned and nodded.


	3. I'm a Hext Girl (Lyse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the climactic battle with Garlemald, Seikbhar and Lyse give in to the tension that's been building between them. Chapter contains loving smut with oral and vaginal sex.

“Well, what do you think?” Lyse asked as she did a little twirl. The traditional Ala Mhigan dress flared out around her waist as she spun, Lyse hoping the graceful movement would cover up some of the nervous energy she was feeling. She wasn't sure why Seikbhar’s approval was so important to her- ‘Well, that’s not quite true,’- she amended, she knew exactly why his admiration mattered. 

Working together so closely with Warrior of Light as they fought side by side had shown her exactly what kind of man Seikbhar was. Sure, she had heard tales of exploits, mainly from Y’shtola who had met him first, but stories didn’t do justice to his compassion and valor. Even beyond his heroic deeds, there was a core of steel within him, never backing down no matter the challenge. Yet it was tempered by the compassion he showed his companions and the downtrodden. And so her fascination with him bloomed into desire, especially as he supported her through her doubts and worries, entrancing her with his kindness and courage both.

Seikbhar, however, was feeling anything but courageous at that exact moment. While Lyse had been plenty attractive before, both disguised and as herself, the dress showed off a more alluring side of her. Although Seikbhar personally thought any woman was never more beautiful than when she was beside him, carving their way through a ceaseless onslaught of enemies, seeing the softer and more vulnerable side of Lyse was no less enchanting. Which is why he tried so hard to resist saying the actual first thought that came to mind, which was something along the lines of, “I think I want to tear it off of you.”

But that was not the appropriate response for the occasion, and after seeing Lyse’s fears come to light over the last few months about never truly being herself, he did his best to reassure her that even if the outfit was Yda’s, Lyse’s actions and character were all her own. That seemed to have done the job, even if Lyse did mumble something about how embarrassing it was, heat rushing to her cheeks. Seikbhar watched in amusement as the hesitation in Lyse's eyes was rapidly replaced by fire as she changed tacks and challenged him to a spar. Both of them felt more comfortable fighting rather than talking it seemed.

So there they were, standing high over the land, balancing on Rhalgr’s hand, the dark knight and the monk. “You better not hold back,” Lyse grinned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Although privately Seikbhar was slightly more concerned with keeping his focus. While Lyse’s new dress unfortunately partially covered her delicious-looking abdomen, her graceful collarbones, shoulders, and the peek of her cleavage were certainly more than enough to distract him. Nevertheless, Lyse would certainly find a way to kick his ass if he treated her too gently. ‘One of the many things I admire about her’ he thought as they gazed into each other’s eyes, waiting for the first ray of sun to peek over the mountain.

At last the sun rose, casting their battleground with a soft glow, the background at odds with the intensity of the duel as the two combatants lept at each other. Blows came quickly and harshly, sword strikes and punches being launched from every angle, some being deflected, others missing entirely. Lyse, the more flexible and nimble of the pair, danced around the platform, utilizing her speed to keep Seikbhar guessing, while the roegadyn remained in the center, using his bulk and reach to fend her off. 

Slight smiles played about their lips as they whirled, losing themselves in the beauty and the fury of the fight. Soon, they would strike back at the Empire for all of Gyr Abania, but here on top of the world, they were only focused on each other. The combatants went back and forth for what felt like hours, then suddenly all it took was for Lyse to overreach once, just stumble a bit on a punch, and then she felt Seikbhar’s shoulder hit her right in the sternum, sending her crashing to her back. 

Then he was standing over her, hand extended to help her back to her feet, but she wasn’t defeated just yet. With a devious grin, she batted aside his hand, scything her legs around and tripping him, rolling them over until she had Seikbhar pinned underneath her. “Looks like I win.”

The Warrior of Light just smiled and nodded, doing his best to keep his eyes on Lyse’s face and not the sight of her chest heaving with exertion. They held their locked gaze as the moment seemed to stretch out toward infinity. Then ever so slowly, eyes flickering down to the dark knight’s lips, Lyse leaned down and kissed him. She quickly reared back, looking frightened, but Seikbhar just reached out and cupped her chin, smiling reassuringly, then pulled her back down to his lips. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he mumbled. “You’re so beautiful.” Lyse just groaned in response, their kiss progressing fiercely and their teeth clacking occasionally at their enthusiasm. Still, neither had any complaints, finally giving in to the budding lust and attraction that had followed them throughout the campaign. Their tongues danced and intertwined, neither willing to back down despite still recovering from their battle. Eventually they had to break for air, and Lyse felt something sharp poking her shoulder as she realized she was lying uncomfortably on Seikbhar’s armor.

“Let’s get this off you,” she said, hauling him to his feet with surprising strength. She started pulling at the straps and buckles that secured the dark knight’s plate, growling under her breath when some of it refused to budge properly. Seikbhar could have helped her, or certainly done it faster, but there was definitely something more intimate and arousing about the way Lyse carefully disrobed him, kissing his skin wherever it was uncovered.

When he was fully undressed, Seikbhar turned to Lyse to do the same for her. He took care not to rip or tear her outfit, not wanting to destroy her sentimental connection to her sister. He repeated her actions, pressing her lips to bare flesh, paying extra attention to her pert breasts and stiffening nipples, making Lyse giggle at his one-track mind. Eventually they both stood completely bare, drinking in the sight of the other’s body. 

“Lay back,” Seikbhar told her, “let me take care of you first.” 

Lyse certainly wasn’t going to argue with that, settling onto her back, spreading her legs wide, and starting to gently rub at her pussy as she crooked a finger at him. “Let’s see what you’ve got then.” 

Wasting no time, Seikbhar crouched between her legs, taking firm hold of her thighs and pulling her hips slightly closer to him. He took a deep breath, catching a whiff of her arousal as she played with herself for him, before leaning in to start worshipping her. 

He started with her muscular stomach, loving the way her abs tensed and flexed under his assault. He nuzzled with his nose, gave long licks, and peppered kisses as he worshipped her taut tummy. Next came gentle pecks and nips along the insides of her trim thighs, slowly zeroing in on her center, which was just starting to glisten with precum. At last he reached the apex of her thighs, and began licking along her slit and pressing even more kisses to her folds. Her juices were starting to flow much faster now, soaking his tongue and inundating it with the taste of her. Seikbhar changed tactics, pointing his tongue and rapidly flicking, probing her depths ever so slightly. 

“More,” Lyse groaned, shaking under the assault of the roegadyn’s tongue. Although she had been dreaming of this moment for awhile, and maybe she had instigated the spar to get some alone time, nothing could have prepared her for the reality of the situation. Heat was pooling in her core, flashes of lust were racing through her, and she wanted nothing more than to immerse herself in this moment. Even if they weren’t facing possible death the next day, there was nowhere she’d rather be than right here, with Seikbhar. “A little higher,” she whispered, “right on my clit.”

Seikbhar complied easily, adjusting his focus from exploring her pussy to the little nub above it. He grazed it gently with his teeth, making Lyse shiver, then worked it back and forth, up and down with his tongue, as she cooed above him. He felt her hands twisting in his short hair, pulling him in deeper as she bucked her hips against his mouth. His tongue was working overtime, wiggling incessantly against her little button as he brought his fingers into play as well. 

Slowly Seikbhar worked two of his fingers in and out, coating them with her arousal and driving her further into ecstasy. Lyse thrashed on the ground, moaning desperately as his tongue and fingers double teamed her. “So close,” she panted, “I’m so close, Seikbhar!” That was all the encouragement he needed, and he curled his fingers inside her dripping snatch, stroking her velvety walls and mercilessly licking her clit until she came with a shuddering cry, coating his hand and chin with her juices.

Seikbhar admired the sight of Lyse lying there, slightly dazed at the force of her orgasm, as he crept his way up her body to kiss her again. She moaned as she tasted herself on him, the copious amount of fluid being a sure sign of just how turned on she was. “That was incredible,” Lyse gasped as she roused herself. “But now it’s time for me to return the favor.” 

She pushed him off, rolling up to her knees as he got to his feet beside her. His cock, which had been throbbing painfully since the start of their session, was bobbing slightly as she took it in her hand. Lyse was amazed at the size of it, bigger and thicker than she could have possibly imagined, and for a moment she was afraid it wouldn’t fit inside her. But she steeled herself with determination, there was no way they were leaving without her feeling him buried inside her.

Returning her attention to the matter at hand, Lyse spit on the head of his cock, and started working her hands along the shaft, lubing it up. Her tiny hands barely fit around his girth, and both stacked together came nowhere close to covering the whole length. She pressed her lips to the crown, parting them ever so slightly as she slowly enveloped more of it

Her mouth was stretched slightly uncomfortably by his thickness, but she would not be denied. Eventually she fit the whole head in, she was surprised by her lack of disgust at the warm, salty, meaty taste filling her mouth. The flavor was already becoming more addicting as she started working her head back and forth, swallowing more of his cock every time. However, she was quickly running out of air, and as she pulled back to catch her breath, her nose was filled with his unique scent: undoubtedly masculine, and just a hint of cold steel. 

Seikbhar was perfectly content to let Lyse go at her own pace. While some of the other bitches he’d tamed needed to be reminded of their place, he had no desire to be that harsh with this incredible woman. The way her soulful blue eyes looked up at him as she blew him certainly didn’t hurt either. Although they were certainly neck-deep in lust, this was more about the two showing their love and appreciation for one another rather than fucking their feelings out. And so when he rested his hand on top of her head, it was just to steady himself, not to force her faster or deeper. “Fuck, keep going, just like that,” he encouraged.

Lyse took to her task with renewed vigor, pleased that she was having just as much of an effect on him as he had on her. She bobbed her head in his lap, working her way down the shaft until it poked at the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as she tried to force him down her gullet, but her gag reflex was making her cough and sputter. Saliva bubbled uncontrollably from her lips, staining his cock and her chin, dripping down her chest and onto the stone below. 

She pulled back for a moment, taking one more deep breath before ramming Seikbhar’s cock back down her throat in her one go. This time the tip breached her esophagus, and she just held herself there, letting her throat spasm around his dick and massage it. She brought one hand to her neck, marvelling at the way it bulged around its fleshy invader. She kept her gaze locked on her lover’s as her breath started to go again, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and black spots swimming in her vision as she choked herself on his manhood.

With great reluctance, Seikbhar took hold of Lyse’s hair and pulled her off of him. “As much as I’d love to blow my load down your throat, I’d rather not waste this opportunity.” Instead he maneuvered her to lay down on her back once more. His cock was already slick with her spit, but he rubbed it along her leaking slit, soaking it even more in preparation for the penetration to come.

“Please, fuck me,” Lyse begged, “I want to feel you inside me!” While she had been initially disappointed at not getting a taste Seikbhar’s seed, the anticipation she felt building as he prepared to fuck her pussy more than made up for it. While his size meant that she was likely in for a rough ride, the love and care in his eyes wrapped her in comfort and safety and she knew that she had made the right decision to lay with him.

When he could resist no longer, Seikbhar brought his tip to her entrance and hissed as he slid inside. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he gasped. He took his time, gradually working himself in deeper as he gently rocked his hips. Every time he pushed forward, just a little more of his cock sank into her welcoming snatch, drawing gasps and moans from them both. Seikbhar had never seen a more beautiful sight than the vision of Lyse spread and squirming beneath him, blonde hair fanned around her head like a halo as they made love. 

Lyse was losing herself to the overwhelming sensation of pleasure as her walls stretched and her pussy was filled with Seikbhar’s cock. She was already perilously close to another orgasm, a first for her. She had been more reckless as Yda, and perhaps the men she had bedded hadn’t been as attentive as Seikbhar, but all of that was irrelevant now. 

Looking down, Lyse realized that the Warrior of Light wasn’t even halfway inside her yet. Deciding to help him out a little, she reached down with one hand to start rubbing at her clit. The glorious friction sent her over the edge once more, and she howled her release as her pussy splattered his cock with her cum, easing its passage. 

Seikbhar was working up a solid rhythm at this point, gritting his teeth as her pussy clenched and fluttered around him as she climaxed. He held on grimly, refusing to give in so soon. His thrusting grew steadily more powerful until at last he hilted himself all the way to the base. He paused for just a moment to check on Lyse, and found her smiling back at him. “Go ahead, I’m ready,” she reassured him. 

He returned her smile before refocusing on his task, taking a firmer grip on her thighs. With much less hesitation now, he began fucking her with more vigor, pulling nearly all the way out and spearing back in to the base every time. Every slam of his hips shook her beneath him, making her perky tits bounce. His balls were slapped against her ass with every thrust, filling the air with the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. 

Seikbhar pushed on relentlessly, Lyse’s velvety slick walls feeling like heaven around his aching cock. He fucked her with as much force as he could, ravaging her quim as he punched wickedly deep inside her. The dark knight was mesmerized at the way her tummy bulged slightly with the power and depth of his thrusts. While focusing on her stomach, Seikbhar nearly came on the spot as he was suddenly overtaken by a vision of Lyse’s belly growing round with his seed. 

Leaning down, he grunted in her ear. “I want to cum inside you.”

Seikbhar’s words shocked Lyse to her core. She had never given much thought to such a thing, but here, presented with this possibility, she couldn’t deny how attractive the idea was. Seikbhar would be an incredible father to any potential children, and there was no way she would ever find his equal. Still, it might have been a bit brash of her when she hissed her agreement. “Yes, do it! Please! I’d love to carry your child!”

Seikbhar leaned down, planting his hands on either side of her head and kissed her passionately; he wasn’t going to last much longer now. His rhythm was becoming sloppier and more disjointed as he hurtled toward his release. Lyse’s legs locked around his waist, pulling him in deeper and she pulled one of his hands from the ground, clasping their fingers together. “I love you,” she whispered. WIth a roar, the dam burst and Seikbhar unloaded within her, his cock twitching as he shot ropes of cum deep within her pussy. 

Lyse mewled as the splash of hot seed triggered her third orgasm of their tryst, every muscle clenching and tensing as she rode out another wave of pleasure. A scream threatened to burst from her lips, so she crushed her lips to his shoulder to swallow it. There was little chance of being heard down below, but no reason to risk it. And sure, she wanted to shout her love from the mountaintops, but that could come later. For now, she just reveled in being with him.

Seikbhar tried not to squeeze Lyse’s fingers too tightly, as her pussy quivering around his cock drove him wild. Instead he focused on her eyes, basking in the shining love that he saw there. When at last his release had slowed to a trickle, he gently slid himself out of her, entranced at the way his seed trickled out of her snatch as it fluttered, trying to tighten itself back up after being split wide by his cock.

“I love you too,” he told her, pulling her to rest along his side. Tomorrow they would have to return to the war, but for now they just relaxed as Seikbhar and Lyse, two souls finding comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Obviously this chapter is a little different in tone. Lyse is one of my favorite characters, and it frustrates me seeing all the hate she gets. She’s the only “normal” person in a group of hyper-competent baddses. I think she got screwed by Stormblood’s awkward pacing and how Raubhan essentially took over her entire role.
> 
> Also bonus points to anyone who gets the title reference.


	4. Hungry Like the Wolf (Fordola)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fordola silently sits in prison waiting for her sentence. Seikbhar has ways of making her talk. Contains bondage, orgasm denial, and mindbreak.

It wasn’t until Zenos yae Galvus lay dead at his feet that Seikbhar finally got a moment to breathe. His whirlwind night of passion with Lyse was magical, as was her understanding that she wouldn’t be the last woman he bred, nor was she first. But since then, it seemed as if every hour was one step up a giant mountain, but at last he had reached the peak. Sneaking into the Ala Mhigan quarter and defeating Fordola rem Lupis with help of Urianger’s aetherial siphon, bombarding the gates after recruiting Hakuro and a timely intervention from Lord Hien, and finally storming the city proper to finish off Zenos should have been enough, but of course he couldn’t be that lucky.

Zenos had gone and fused himself with the fearsome Shinryu, which proved to be the greatest challenge Seikbhar had ever faced, but at last he emerged victorious thanks to the help of his companions. Yet even in defeat was Zenos triumphant, slashing open his throat from ear to ear rather than be detained. A shocking sight, especially for Lyse, who looked on uncomprehendingly as one of the main sources of all their problems fell to the ground. A fate that Fordola longed to share, locked in prison as she was, hoping for capital punishment.

“My death will unite Ala Mhigo,” she had told them, trying to convince the Scions that killing her was both deserved and necessary. But Lyse was uncomfortable with the prospect, a feeling Seikbhar shared. While neither had any qualms about doing what was necessary on the battlefield, executing their prisoner was another matter entirely. Unfortunately, the Resistance mob that had formed outside the prison had no such dilemmas, loudly demanding that Fordola, or The Butcher as they called her, be turned over to them to face justice.

And while Raubhan had managed to quench that particular fire, it was another blow to Lyse’s already shaky confidence. Y’shtola had done her best to reassure Lyse that she would always be a welcome comrade to the Scions, but Seikbhar could see that some hesitation remained. He had done his best to reassure her as well- Lyse had done so much growing during the liberation campaign- but there were times when her insecurities came roaring back. During those times, Seikbhar did his best to reassure her through words and actions, tenderly making love to her, and reminding Lyse why he loved her. 

That was one of the reasons he spent so much time in the prison trying to get Fordola to open up to him. If he could figure out the best way to deal with her, it would alleviate much of Lyse’s stress and worry before they undoubtedly were forced to go their separate ways. Lyse would remain in Ala Mhigo helping with the rebuilding efforts, and the Warrior of Light’s duties were never-ending. But that was a bridge to cross at another time, The Butcher demanded his full attention at the moment.

Seikbhar’s task was made immeasurably more difficult when the Echo had shown him a glimpse of Fordola’s past and vice versa. It was much easier to hate an emotionless enemy, rather than one whose rage and pain he had felt firsthand. Fordola was likewise affected, however. The affected disdain and sneering indifference she had initially shown was gradually being worked through. Conversation and emotions were stuttered but flowing, especially when Lyse was present as well.

Seikbhar noticed this after several days of interrogation. When he held Lyse against him, or pressed kisses to her lips or temple, Fordola’s eyes would flash with some unrecognizable emotion, gone too quick for him to fully evaluate. And so he experimented. Pulling Lyse in for deeper kisses, even groping her occasionally to see what made Fordola twitch. It was certainly having an effect, Seikbhar could practically feel the lust rolling of Fordola, and see it in her dilated pupils whenever he and Lyse put on a little show, but what to do about it?

Fordola was going insane. That was the only way she could comprehend what was happening to her. Ever since that day with the Echo, she had been paying more attention to the Warrior of Light, trying to ascertain how she felt about him. His nobility and compassion had easily shown through in her glimpses of his life, and constantly seeing him in person reaffirmed those characteristics, even as he denied her requests for death.

Seeing him with Lyse crystallized all those uncertain feelings. Lust and jealousy surged through her veins whenever they did anything remotely affectionate. She did her best to keep her face devoid of expression at all times, but she knew the cracks were beginning to show. ‘It must be the Echo,’ she tried to rationalize, ‘Seeing each other’s memories must have given us some sort of connection.’ But her desperate thoughts did little to quell the warmth pooling in her mind and core every time he came to see her.

And then Seikbhar pushed things to an outrageous degree. After about a week of exploring her boundaries, he had Lyse blow him right outside the bars of Fordola’s cell. Lyse had only protested momentarily, but the woman was submissive to the core, and couldn’t deny the thrill of excitement she felt at putting on such a lewd display in front of an audience. While the guards had long since left the area, as they always did when Seikbhar came to talk with the leader of the Skulls, Fordola had a front row seat to watch Lyse turn into a sloppy mess.

And sloppy it was, even without Seikbhar’s guidance, Lyse did her level best to do just as thorough a job as the roegadyn would have done himself. She alternated between bobbing her head on his cock in long rhythms with sucking on his balls as she continued to jerk him off. Her face was stained with spit in no time at all as she gagged on his massive dick. The blonde used his muscular thighs as handles to force herself deeper into his lap. Hollowing her cheeks and twirling her tongue around his shaft as he swallowed it down her throat. 

Fordola clenched her eyes tightly shut and covered her ears, but it did little to block out the obscene choking sounds Lyse was making around the cock in her mouth. She did her best to keep her mind totally blank, but visions of her in Lyse’s place sprang to the forefront of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to prevent them. She could already practically taste Seikbhar’s cock, feel his hands in her hair as he plowed her throat. Fordola shook her head vigorously, trying to free herself from those lewd images.

Meanwhile, Lyse had worked her way down the rest of Seikbhar’s shaft. Her nose was buried in his crotch, inhaling his masculine aroma as her lips circled the base of his cock. She was giving the underside of his prick a thorough tongue bathing, wriggling it back and forth as best she could despite his girth, while his crown remained lodged in her throat. The monk’s neck muscles massaged the invading cock, desperate to milk his release right into her belly. She buried her fingers deep in her cunt as she feverishly stroked herself towards her own climax. 

After several more minutes of Lyse roughly fucking her face onto his dick, Seikbhar’s hands tightened in her hair. “Here it comes baby, right down your fucking throat!” Lyse gave no verbal response, just hummed around his cock, and the extra stimulation pushed the dark knight over the edge. His release came in rapid bursts, firing ropes of warm cum straight down her gullet into her stomach. Seikbhar started extracting himself from her mouth, taking just enough time to make sure a few shots landed on Lyse’s tongue before pulling the rest of the way out, allowing the last couple to splash across her face. 

Lyse lit up with the taste of Seikbhar’s cum, her own orgasm crashing into her just as fiercely as she stained her fingers and the stone with her juices. “By the Twelve,” she panted, “I haven’t cum that hard in so long.” The public nature of what she had just done had bombarded her with waves of pleasure she hadn’t felt since that morning atop Rhalgr, and she had no intention of turning back now that the beast was out of its cage. She was still a little shaky as Seikbhar lifted her to her feet, and leaned on him as the pair made their way out of the prison.

“See you tomorrow!” she heard Seikbhar call over his shoulder as they walked away without looking back. Fordola was left to clench her fists in impotent arousal, her bound hands ensuring that she’d find no relief that night.

The next morning dawned and Fordola found herself with company much earlier than she was anticipating, and this time Seikbhar and Lyse weren’t holding back at all. Lyse lay spread-eagle on the floor, tossing her head every time the roegadyn thrust inside her. Her greedy pussy was devouring every inch of Seikbhar’s cock as their hips collided with incredible force, and her perky tits bounced wildly whenever Seikbhar drove himself to the hilt. The Ala Mhigan’s slim stomach was tenting slightly around the head of his cock, a clear sign of just how far the Warrior of Light’s cock was digging inside her. Fordola couldn’t look away.

Seikbhar was really hamming it up now, laying on the dirty talk as thick as he could. “Do you like that, slut? Do you like that huge cock splitting open your tiny pussy?”

“I love it!” Lyse howled, having finally been clued into the plan and playing it up just as much. Not that she needed the encouragement- she believed everything she was saying- but usually wasn’t this vocal with it. “I need your big dick filling me up every night!”

“You’re so fucking tight!” Seikbhar hissed. “I could fuck you all day long!”

“Mmmm please do, I love to spend all day being your needy cockwhore!”

Fordola was noticeably trembling with arousal now. Her thighs and prison garb were starting to get slicked by the fluid leaking down her legs. Her face felt permanently flushed as she marveled at the sight of the petite Lyse getting pillaged by a cock that should have been much too large for her. There was no way for Fordola to get a proper handle on this, her lust drowned out any logic or reason as her pussy ached for the satisfaction that she had no way of delivering. She clenched her thighs tightly together, fingernails digging into her palms, doing everything she could to keep from losing herself. A task she was already failing, and was suddenly made much more difficult when Seikbhar turned his attention to her.

“Do you wish this was you?” he asked her, never slowing his brutal thrusts. “Lying here screaming as I fucked your brains out?” Fordola shook her head and tried to say no, but her mouth wasn’t obeying her brain. “That’s too bad,” the dark knight continued, “Lyse loves it when I fill her with cum. I bet you’d enjoy it too. I’m going to get her pregnant, you know.”

Another spike of lust shot through Fordola at the mental image this inspired: Seikbhar looking down at her as he thrust into her pussy, her swollen belly jiggling as she rubbed it. “I.. I don’t..” she tried to say, tripping over her words. 

“You do. It’s obvious how badly you want this. I can see the stain on your pants.” Fordola knew his accusations were true, she could feel how soaked she was, yet desperately tried to cling to her last shred of dignity. “Maybe some sort of arrangement could be made,” Seikbhar continued, “You’d be free of here. Perhaps to protect Lyse after I breed you too?”

At last, Fordola’s resolve crumpled along with her knees as she slumped to the floor. “Okay,” she whispered. Hearing this, Seikbhar finally stopped thrusting into Lyse. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said alright,” she hissed a bit louder.

“Alright what?” Seikbhar continued to provoke her.

“I want you to fuck me! Cum in me! Breed me!” Fordola demanded.

“Oh, no problem, why didn’t you just say so?” came the glib response as Seikbhar unlocked her cell and walked in. He was surprisingly careful as he unbound her wrists and stripped her clothing. “Hands through the bars,” he ordered her, and she hesitantly obeyed. “Here,” he called, tossing the rope to Lyse, “rebind her. Can’t be too careful.” 

Lyse did as asked, securing the rope so that Fordola’s hands were trapped outside the bars, forcing her into a bent position inside her cell. Seikbhar took a moment to admire the glorious sight before him. Fordola rem Lupis, naked and bent at the waist, her hair like a curtain of fire around her head, and her pussy glistened with arousal and awaited his cock. Not wanting to hold back a second longer, he grabbed a fistful of her short orange hair and brought his throbbing manhood up to rest against the tip of her folds.

“Brace yourself,” was all the warning Seikbhar gave before he suddenly thrust in as deep as he could. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he hissed, having only managed to bury a third of his cock in on the first go. “Are you a virgin or something?”

Fordola shook her head. She had been fucked before, but it had certainly been some time. Her ambitions and attitude did not leave her with many prospects, and she refused to sleep with anyone for a promotion, regardless of what rumours the pureblooded Garleans whispered about her. Anything she earned was by her will alone, and it was that will that kept her from collapsing completely as Seikbhar began to ravage her in earnest. 

Fordola’s conscricting pussy didn’t slow him down at all, instead it encouraged him onward as he thrust ever harder in an effort to split her open for him. Her hair clenched in his grasp mingled stinging pain with pleasure just as his bruising grip on her hip did. She was being treated like an onahole, and yet the sheer ecstasy of it was driving her mad with lust. Every inch further that Seikbhar dug out unleashed another overwhelming wave of arousal she had no capability to handle.

Seikbhar was just focused on giving the hyur the most brutal fucking of her life, although that list probably was not long. Every mighty slam of his hips forced himself a little deeper, and he revelled at the way her impossibly tight pussy gripped him with all its might as he spread it wider. Still, he would not be denied on his quest to plant himself balls deep in this bitch, and he steadily made more progress as her greedy snatch gobbled up another few inches.

“I’m so close!” Fordola cried out. “I’m going to cum! I’m going to c-bwah?” Her screams were suddenly interrupted as Seikbhar stopped fucking her. “Why.. why did you stop?” she asked desperately.

“You haven’t earned the right to cum yet,” was his callous response. Fordola mewled and tried to force herself onto him, but the roegadyn dropped both his hands to her hips and held her in an iron grip, preventing her from moving an inch. She shook and thrashed underneath him, but Seikbhar held steady for what seemed an eternity as she slowly came down from the brink. “Come over here, and help us both out,” she heard him demand.

Fordola looked up confused until she saw Lyse, who had been steadily fingering herself as she sat splayed against the wall, crawl over to them and start licking at the place she and Seikbhar were joined. “Don’t let her cum,” Seikbhar warned her, “or I’ll punish you instead.” Lyse just groaned and nodded, returning to her efforts to assist the rutting pair, sucking her lover’s swinging scrotum and lightly grazing Fordola’s clit with her teeth and tongue. The double assault of Seikbhar’s cock and Lyse’s mouth swiftly pushed Fordola back toward her release, but just as she got close, the two stopped again. 

This torture went on for what felt like hours, or even days, never letting Fordola hit the peak she so desperately sought. Finally, she could take it no longer. “Puh-please,” Fordola begged, “please let me cum.”

“What was that?”

“Please, please let me cum!”

“Are you going to be a good girl?” Seikbhar demanded. “Are you gonna jump on my cock whenever I tell you to? Be my slutty little fucktoy? Protect Lyse? Are you going to get knocked up and bear my child?”

Fordola just nodded her head and babbled her agreement, barely paying attention to the questions. Her desire to cum had long since overridden her senses, but if this was the type of pleasure that Seikbhar could deliver, she would have no regrets.

“Then beg me! Tell me everything you're going to do to earn it!”

“I’ll be your cumdump!” Fordola howled. “You can fuck me whenever you want! I’ll do whatever you say! Just please let me cummmmmm!”

Seikbhar just chuckled. “Very well.” The Warrior of Light clamped his large hands down on each of her shoulders and picked up his relentless pace once more. His bitchbreaking thrusts came rapidly now, pulling himself nearly all the way out before savagely plowing back in. Lyse just sat back and watched as Fordola got reamed within an inch of her life, until the dam finally broke. 

“I’m cumming!” Fordola cried, green eyes rolling back in her head as she slumped against the bars of her cell. Seikbhar was not content to let her ride out her climax however, and continued rearranging her guts until the tip of his cock was bashing against her cervix. Fordola’s toes were curling and she thrashed against her bonds as she was forced through multiple orgasms back-to-back, never getting a moment’s reprieve as Seikbhar chased his own release. Her legs shook and wobbled until she collapsed bonelessly to her knees, Seikbhar’s following her the whole way down. 

Seikbhar grinned at the way Fordola’s body pitched face-first toward the floor, only his strong grip on her shoulders prevented her from doing so. Instead he continued punching through the entrance to her womb as his mighty cock closed in on its destination. With one more cervix-shattering thrust, Seikbhar broke through, treating Fordola’s babymaker like little more than a fleshlight. He was hilting himself to base every time now, his strong hips clapping against Fordola’s perky ass as they jiggled and reddened under his assault. His aching balls were swinging up and bashing against her clit as he sawed in out of her, mercilessly tormenting the little button.

Fordola knelt on the ground completely insensate, only supported by Seikbhar’s arms. She had seen the power of the roegadyn’s cock as it plundered Lyse’s cunt, and now she was experiencing it firsthand. In the back of her mind, she dimly registered that her stomach was bulging slightly as he battered her womb, but any pain was drowned out by her fuck-drunk delirium. There was no way to come back from this euphoria, and so she resigned herself to falling through it. She would be Seikbhar’s cocksleeve, doing whatever it took to experience this mind-melting pleasure again.

Seikbhar was reaching his limit however, his thrusts falling off rhythm as the pressure within him built. “Fucking. Take it. You whore!” With one last womb-shattering thrust, he buried himself completely within his drooling cumdump, pulling Lyse in for a bruising kiss as he filled Fordola with cum. His seed flooded her innermost depths, splashing into every nook and cranny of her womb and stuffing her to the brim with his virile spunk. He felt her pussy squeezing around him, fluttering through one last ragged orgasm as their combined filth started dribbling onto the floor. 

He waited until he felt his release subside, slowly starting to pull his cock free. Fordola’s cunt gripped him like a vise as he worked his way out of her, releasing his grip to let her slump the rest of the way to the floor. After his cock finally popped free, he turned to Lyse and gestured to it. “Clean me.”

Seikbhar stroked Lyse’s hair as she started to slurp up his and Fordola’s combined juices. Tomorrow they’d explain Fordola’s new situation to the Resistance and the Scions- maybe without all the juicy details- but for now, he just admired the sight of the beautiful blonde monk cleaning his cock, while his newest breeding toy sagged against the floor, her gaping pussy leaking a waterfall of cum as it quivered.


	5. Feels Like the First Time (Alisaie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie had been saving herself for Seikbhar, and after reuniting in Amh Araeng, she shows him what her renewed confidence has wrought. Contains: blowjob, cowgirl, doggystyle, nongraphic viriginity loss.

An impressed Seikbhar watched on as Alisaie dove off a crumbling tower in pursuit of a fleeing sin eater. So many things had changed recently, but the elezen’s propensity for hurling herself headfirst into any situation was apparently not one of them, which was kind of refreshing in its own way.

He had hoped that settling the business with Fordola would afford him some measure of rest, but then there was that whole Lakshmi ordeal, and then all the Scions had started falling into some sort of trance one-by-one. He was thankful that Lyse had been spared that fate, and was hopefully managing to keep everything together in Ala Mhigo. The Warrior of Light wished he could be there to help her, but having your soul yanked to another world was not the kind of summons that he could ignore. 

And so he found himself in Norvrandt, equal parts disgruntled with the Exarch who had brought him here, and relieved to learn that his companions were thriving. Additionally, the dark knight was never one to leave others to their peril if he could help it, and the world of the First could certainly use his assistance.

The plan was simple, in theory. Wipe out the Lightwardens and bring darkness back to the world- an irony given that he was both a dark knight and the Warrior of Light-, but to do so Seikbhar would need the help of his friends, and thus he set off for Amh Araeng. Which is where he discovered his target jumping from a decrepit building. ‘How did she land from that distance completely unaffected?’ he thought enviously for a moment, before shaking it off. Just getting to see her up and moving again was infinitely more important.

Seikbhar walked up behind her as Alisaie finished off the sin eater, about to congratulate her when he noticed the stiffness in her shoulders and how she refused to look at him. Had he done something wrong?

“I knew you’d turn up sooner or later,” Alisaie called over her shoulder, “but I must confess I had been hoping for sooner.”

Oh, well then, two could play at that game. “Ah, I knew you missed me.”

“W-what?” Alisaie stuttered, practically stamping her foot in the sand. “That’s not what I-, You just have a habit of turning up when you’re needed most.”

“You know me, I always have to make a dramatic entrance.”

At last she turned around to face him. “It is good to see you again, how are you?” He caught the Scion up on everything that had occurred in Ala Mhigo since her collapse, and she did the same for him regarding Norvrandt. A terrible tale of aether and monsters, and the fate of two worlds he would not allow to come to pass. But that was a worry for another day, right now he was just content to be with a friend once more.

He was especially impressed with the ways her fighting prowess had grown in the short time since they’d been split up, although apparently it had been longer for her than it had for him. When Seikbhar told her as such, a curious look came over Alisaie as she described the origins of the sin eaters and her dedication to destroying them. “So I offered my services as a mercenary,” she told him, “a blade to strike back against the sin eaters, and a method to find the hone my own abilities as a warrior. Fighting on the front lines has brought me renewed confidence in battle, and to do this.”

And before Seikbhar could ask what she meant, Alisaie’s lips were on his, a featherlight touch that vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

“A-Alisaie?” the roegadyn questioned, more than slightly shocked at her bold action.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” she muttered- mostly to herself- cheeks flushing red. “Stupid, too impetuous by half. Of course he wouldn’t want you, he’s got Alphinaud doesn’t he?”

“What?” Now Seikbhar was even more confused. “What about Alphinaud?”

“Well, you’re together aren’t you?”

Seikbhar shook his head. “What? No, we’re just friends!”

“Really?” Now it was Alisaie’s turn to look shocked. “But.. Ishgard? And everything else? You two have been inseparable from the first!”

“I came for you first didn’t I?”

That stopped her muttering in its tracks. “So then…?” Seikbhar just nodded. “Well, you could have told me that from the start and saved both of us this embarrassment.” Without further ado, Alisaie stepped right back up the roegadyn and kissed him again, staying put this time as her hands went up to encircle his neck, and his went down to her waist to pull her against him. 

The red mage’s inexperience showed in her sloppy attempts to capture Seikbhar’s tongue with her own, but her enthusiasm more than made up for any discomfort. They had only been making out for a couple minutes when Alisaie felt something hard poking her thigh. “Mmm, I hope that’s for me,” she moaned. “I didn’t go through all this trouble just for a little kissing. Let me show you what I can do.”

Seikbhar just nodded and stepped back, struggling to pull his armor off. ‘Maybe I should get a removable codpiece,’ he thought to himself, ‘especially if this is going to keep happening.’ No doubt some artisan back at the Crystarium could outfit him with such a device, which would certainly save him some time and fumbling in the future. Eventually he managed to divest himself of the rest of his armor, marvelling at the sight of Alisaie doing the same before dropping to her knees before him.

Despite her bravado, Alisaie was clearly startled at the size of the cock Seikbhar had just unleashed for her. She reached up with one tiny hand trying to measure just how long it was, stacking her hands several times in succession to reach from base to crown. “I can’t believe how big it is,” she gasped, eyes wide with incredulousness. “How can you even fight like this?”

Seikbhar just grinned. “Well, I’m used to swinging a big sword.” It wasn’t the most original joke on any world, but it was worth saying for the priceless look of indignation on Alisaie’s face alone. “It’s certainly much bigger than yours.”

Alisaie shook her head. “What would you know about my sword? But some things will never change, I guess. Right then, time to get to work.” She didn’t have a prayer of fitting the whole thing in her mouth right off the bat, so she started slow to give herself time to adjust to his size. It began with careful licks and hesitant kisses along the sides of his shaft. She let a little spit bubble out of her mouth so she could start stroking him without too much friction. Her mouth and hands worked in tandem, doing their best to leave no part of Seikbhar’s cock unattended, but there was just too much flesh for her to deal with entirely.

Not that the Warrior of Light was complaining at all. He let out deep grunts and moans of pleasure as Alisaie’s nimble fingers and hot mouth worked all over him. He’d had his eye on Alisaie for some time now, but there just never seemed to be an opportune moment, nor did he want to disrupt any of the Scions’ group dynamics, but here, at the edge of Norvrandt, Seikbhar was happy to let go of his inhibitions. 

Alisaie felt much the same way, long had she admired Seikbhar from near and afar, amazed at not only his martial abilities, but his nobility and strength of character. And yet there was a compassionate side to him as well, he not only put up with the quirks of her and the other Scions’, but indulged them honestly as well, never snapping out of anger or frustration like the others were wont to do. Little wonder then, that she was infatuated with him, and strove to be not only worthy of his attention, but to follow his example in inspiration and leadership in the ways she acted herself. 

But it wasn’t his integrity that Alisaie was currently admiring, it was his mammoth cock. She spent several minutes daintily slobbering over the outside of it until she determined it sufficiently soaked for her purposes. The elezen placed her lips at the throbbing tip of Seikbhar’s erection and gradually opened them to take him inside. She knew right away that it was going to be a tight fit, but after everything the Warrior of Light had done for her and the others, working hard to blow him seemed like the least she could do. 

Her determination did not make the task any easier, as she finally enveloped the entire crown within her mouth, lavishing the head with her slick tongue. She built up a steady rhythm bobbing her head back and forth, not taking Seikbhar in too deep, but deliberately working her lips down his shaft an ilm at a time. Her ruby red lipstick had left little smears along the sides of his cock, and now it was marking rings to show just how far down his length she had made it.

It wasn’t exactly an impressive amount that she had managed to swallow thus far, but Seikbhar was much more entranced by the emotion of it, the physical attention was a wonderful side bonis. Alisaie Leveilleur, one of his closest companions and only occasionally a thorn in his side, was making herself a wet mess on his cock. 

Her inexperience clearly showed in her lack of speed and the copious amount of spit that was bubbling from her lips, dripping down her front where it splashed against her perky breasts and sloughed down to the sand. But Alisaie wasn’t concerned with any of that. She ignored the way the dirt scratched her knees, the way the eerily bright sun beat down upon them, she was only focused on the way Seikbhar’s cock felt in her mouth, the scent of his masculinity, and the way her own arousal was quickly building within her.

Alisaie was working much quicker now, every thrust of her head enveloping a third of her lover’s cock as she greedily devoured more of him. She used her hands to help stimulate the parts of Seikbhar that her mouth couldn’t reach, using one to stroke around the base of his prick and the other to gently fondle his testes. She was an eager learner, quickly getting lost in the feel and rhythm of the blowjob until the roegadyn’s tip starting pressing into the back of her throat.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she hacked and gagged around his cock, but now matter how hard she tried, Alisaie just couldn’t quite make it fit down her slim neck. She pulled herself off momentarily, taking a fortifying breath before driving herself back down, determined to swallow as much of him as possible. Unfortunately for her, his dick was just too girthy to fit, and with great reluctance she let him slip free of her mouth and gasped for air. “Well, we’ll have plenty of time to work on that later,” she panted. “I wasn’t expecting something this large for my first time, I don’t think it’s going to be any easier to fit in my pussy.”

“Maybe you should go on top?” Seikbhar asked. “So you can set your own pace?”

“Wow, hung and thoughtful, apparently I’ve hit the jackpot.” Alsiaie gently pushed the hulking roegadyn to lay on his back. Somehow this angle made his cock appear even larger, jutting straight up from his body like a pillar of flesh. She crouched directly over top of him and slowly lowered herself so her glistening folds just kissed the tip of his dick. She was more than wet enough for this, but Seikbhar’s size meant that she’d have to go carefully.

Alisaie started lowering herself very deliberately, grimacing slightly as Seikbhar’s bitchbreaker began splitting her open. She felt like she had barely moved before it had already become too much, and so she rose up again before starting to settle into a bouncing rhythm. “Play with yourself,” she heard Seikbhar urge from below her, “it’ll make things easier.”

Nodding, Alisaie brought one hand to rub her aching clit and the other to pinch and pull at her stiffening nipples. She groaned as a fresh flood of juices flowed from her cunt, soaking her snatch and Seikbhar’s cock, making their coupling slightly more fluid. Her hips were moving further and faster now, her labia already pushing past the lipstick marks made by her lips as her clenching twat consumed more of his cock. After one particularly deep bounce, Alisaie held herself still for a moment as she fought to steady her breath.

“Didn’t you say this was your first time?” Seikbhar asked from below her. “I’m surprised there isn’t any blood.”

“Took care of it... myself… ages ago,” Alisaie panted.

Seikbhar raised an eyebrow. “Exactly how long have you been planning this?”

“That’s not what I meant!” the red mage hissed, flushing slightly. “Now shut and up and let me focus.” The Warrior of Light backed off, while it was undeniably fun to get Alisaie riled up, perhaps this was not right at this moment as she squeezed his dick. 

Her point made, Alisaie started bouncing again, the steady rhythm bringing her closer and closer to her peak. Jolts of pleasure sparked through her body every time Seikbhar’s cock hit a new spot within her depths, and the haze of lust and arousal was beginning to cloud her mind. “I’m getting close,” she huffed. She knew she looked a mess, body stained with spit, breasts heaving, and her arousal leaking from her stuffed pussy as she rode her lover, but the way he was gazing up at her with tender awe overrode any concern as she crashed into an orgasm.

Alisaie felt her legs wobble and was grateful for Seikbhar’s steadying hands on her hips, as slipping would almost certainly result in a humiliating and painful event. Instead she thrashed and shook in his strong grip, eyes rolling as she splattered her cum down her thighs. She slackened her jaw so she wouldn’t accidentally bite her tongue as waves of euphoria rolled over her, causing little bits of drool to leak from her mouth. 

When at last the pressure had receded somewhat, she slowly leveraged herself off Seikbhar’s cock to lay panting beside him. “That was amazing. I’m sorry I couldn’t make you cum as well.” The elezen actually looked somewhat downhearted at that moment, so the Warrior of Light reached out to her.

“It’s not your fault, I just have more experience. In fact, there are four pregnant women back in the Source who are no doubt anxiously awaiting my return.”

Alisaie chuckled and shook her head. “Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me at all. Very well then, I shall be the fifth.”

“Are you sure?” Seikbhar asked. ”That wasn’t supposed to be a challenge.”

“Hmm, maybe I did shag your brains out after all. I said I would, didn’t I?”

“Well alright then, roll onto your hands and knees for me.” Seikbhar ordered her excitedly.  
Alisaie was a divine vision as she obeyed, shaking her pert ass back and forth enticingly as the last remnants of her climax dripped from her puffy pussy. Seikbhar hastened to his knees behind her, his cock achingly hard from the slow torture it was being put through. Not that Alisaie had been doing it on purpose, but the dark knight still desperately needed some relief.

At least it was slightly easier for Seikbhar to thrust into her now, Alisaie’s release having slicked both of them enough that he was able to quickly build himself up to tempo. He took a firm hold on her slender waist with both his large hands, fingertips nearly meeting at her navel. His hips rocked back and forth as he fed more of his pole into her waiting snatch. 

Alisaie quivered and cooed beneath him, this new angle was letting Seikbhar’s cock hit different spots inside her and reach deeper than ever before, and the ecstasy of it was driving her mad with lust. Her virginally tight pussy was stretched snugly around his invading prick, her velvety slick walls clinging to him as they refused to let him go. Her arms wobbled and threatened to send her crashing facefirst to the ground as they shook. “It feels so good like this!” she cried.

Seikbhar was thoroughly enjoying pounding Alisaie’s constricting twat, but the sight of her braid flicking back and forth was too tempting to ignore. He reached out and grabbed it with one hand, pulling on it with just enough force to make her arch her back deliciously. Alisaie moaned and her cunt tightened around his cock as another climax ripped through her, the pleasure mingling perfectly with the stinging pain radiating from her scalp as he clenched her snowy white hair in his fist. 

“Relax, love,” Seikbhar grunted as he delivered a couple sharp smacks to Alisaie’s tight rump. “You’re going to squeeze my dick off.” She mewled and tried to do as he commanded, sinking deeper into the fuck-drunk delirium that was robbing her of her brain function. The tugging on her hair and the slaps to her ass were lighting her up in ways that she had never thought possible. The reality of finally getting to fuck Seikbhar was a delight beyond her wildest imagination, and she happily surrendered to her lust, and his dominance.

Ordinarily, the roegadyn would have happily gone on ravaging Alisaie’s tight fuckhole for as long as he possibly could, but they did have somewhere to be, and every minute they spent out in the open was an opportunity for the sin eaters to come knocking. Not to mention that Alisaie had the tightest pussy he’d ever fucked, and even if he wasn’t balls deep inside her like he would have been with all his other cumdumps, the pressure of her previously unclaimed cunt was driving him closer to the edge.

His cock was only just beginning to touch the entrance to Alisaie’s womb when he felt his release coming to the boil. And instead of fighting it, he just tightened his grip on her braided hair and pulled her head back to meet his as he hissed in her ear. “Here it comes, slut. Are you ready for it?”

The press of Seikbhar’s cock against her cervix and the submissive joy she felt when he called her a slut pushed Alisaie over the edge once more, her pussy walls twitching as she violently rode out another climax. “Yessssssss!” she howled. “Fill me up with your cum! Breed meeeeeeeee!” Her desperate cries mingled with her moans, as her twat clamped down on Seikbhar’s cock and sparked his own release.

Seikbhar held himself still, lips pressed to the side of Alisaie’s head as he emptied his load inside her. Her sinfully tight pussy felt incredible around his cock, even more so as her spasming cunt squeezed down on him. His seed burst out of him in sticky blasts, pushing Alisaie through a rapid-fire series of climaxes, making her blue eyes roll back and her pink tongue flop as she felt more pleasure in that single instant than she could possibly handle. Seikbhar’s hot cum splashing within her innermost depths and the intensely arousing possibility of getting knocked up short-circuited Alisaie’s brain, and she passed out momentarily.

The Warrior of Light felt his lover go limp against him as his cock spat out the last few streaks of cum and began to soften. He hadn’t managed to hilt himself all the way to the base during their first session, in fact he had only managed to fit just over half of his cock inside her, yet she was lying insensate against his chest. Fortunately, he would have plenty of time to train her throat and cunt to fit his cock later, as he was going to make sure she got plenty of practice and that her womb was always stuffed with his spunk. 

For now though, there was nothing to do but wait for Alisaie to recover, and enjoy the sight of her slumped bonelessly on the ground as the first bits of his filth began to drip from her twat.


	6. Let Me Be Your Rhul-er (Y'shtola)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'shtola can't figure out how she keeps ending up in Seikbhar's bed, but it's not until she meets him in Rak'tika that she finally decides to fully commit.

When the Night’s Blessed had come to her with information about strangers in the forest, Y’shtola had immediately been on high alert and rallied them for an ambush. She would stay out of direct conflict for as long as possible of course, but would remain close by should the need for her magic arise. The trap went off without a hitch, her tribe surrounding the would-be invaders from all angles as Runar tried to ascertain their intentions.

At first blush, Y’shtola had assumed they were sin-eaters, after all there was nothing in the First that had an aetheric signature like a Lightwarden, but then she could make out muffled pleas and arguments, and sin-eaters were not exactly known for rational discussion. Although Y’shtola was more than happy to still be alive after the events in Ul’dah, occasionally she still felt the irritating limitations of her blindness.

She even thought she heard a familiar voice say something like, “Kupo,” but that was absurd, wasn’t it? When it seemed like there was no immediate attack forthcoming, Y’shtola finally made herself known to resolve the situation. It didn’t take long from that point to recognize Urianger’s distinct speech patterns, as well as Thancred and Minfilia’s aether, but the nature of their light-infused companion still eluded her. At least until they spoke.

“Nice to see you too… Master Matoya,” came the taunting tone from who could only be Seikbhar. The cultured conjurer’s mouth fairly fell open in shock at the discovery that the most suspicious individual of the party was actually her dear friend and the Warrior of Light- not that she would ever use that title around her new companions. The number of people who would tease her like he had could be counted on one hand with fingers left over, but Y’shtola supposed that was inevitable with their relationship.

Y’shtola hadn’t immediately suspected the scruffy, rat-killing roegadyn adventurer of greatness, but after seeing him battle the Goobbue in that cave of Limsa Lominsa, the mark of the Echo was unmistakable. And so she recruited Seikbhar to the Scions, a choice that immediately paid dividends with all that he had been able to accomplish. Yet there was another side to him that she had not foreseen, and may have never discovered had she not forgotten a personal item in Minfilia’s solar one day.

_“I feel like all you ever say to me is ‘Pray return to the Waking Sands’.” Y’shtola heard a grunting voice say sarcastically from behind the door. “Was there actually anything important to discuss or did you just need this too badly?”_

_“Mmm, can’t it both?” she heard Minfilia groan. Although she had never necessarily been one for eavesdropping, Y’shtola pressed a furry ear closer to the door to get a better listen, then nearly smacked her head as she heard the unmistakably wet sounds of slapping flesh leak through the wood. “It’s been too long since I’ve felt your cock inside me!”_

_Several thoughts rushed through Y’shtola’s mind almost too quickly for her to process. The first was a small measure of disgust, how long had Minfilia and Seikbhar been fucking that this was a normal occurrence? And in the office where they had their meetings? How unsanitary._

_The second thought was envious arousal, which surprised her. Neither she nor Seikbhar had shown any physical interest in each other before, so why was the thought of him fucking Minfilia getting her so hot and bothered? ‘Perhaps it’s because we have simply known each other longer,’ Y’shtola tried to rationalize, ‘After all I was the one who introduced him to the Scions in the first place.’_

_But that didn’t explain the stirrings of arousal she was feeling, nor why her next move was to peek through the crack in the door to get a better view. Y’shtola watched on with bated breath as Seikbhar held Minfilia bent across her desk, one hand in her golden hair and the other raining spanks across her perky little ass. Minfilia’s eyes were lewdly crossed, little bits of drool dripping from her mouth, and beads of sweat rolling down her face as she was rammed feverishly by the roegadyn behind her._

_“Maybe if your slutty womb would actually take my seed,” Seikbhar grunted, “it’s like some magical force is stopping me from breeding you.” Y’shtola had to stifle another gasp, not only were the two fucking like viera on a consistent basis, they also appeared to be trying for a child, which was apparently not an unwelcome prospect for the Antecedent._

_Said Antecedent was currently mewling and shaking as she climaxed. “I’m sorry!” she cried. “Please punish me! Use me however you like! Give me your seed!” Seikbhar did just that, switching from a rapid rhythm to brutal, singular thrusts, pulling all the way out and slamming himself back in down to the base. Minfilia’s ass was turning red as Seikbhar’s hips collided with it, and her pale tits heaved with every thrust thanks to the pink shirt that had been tugged up to expose them._

_Eventually, Seikbhar groaned and stilled himself- although Minfilia continued to thrash in his grip- and Y’shtola knew that he was delivering a virile helping of cum straight to the blonde’s squeezing pussy. And judging by how long he stayed frozen, it was quite the sizable load. Y’shtola had to quickly turn and bolt when Seikbhar finished up and began making his way to the door, she’d just have to come back later._

Since that day, Y’shtola had been forced to re-evaluate her characterization of the Warrior of Light. While he was unquestionably compassionate and playful, there was a hidden edge to him that apparently manifested itself in the form of sexual domination. Nevertheless, she tried to be happy for her friends, there was often little comfort or joy to be found in Eorzea at the moment, and if they found it in each other, then who was she to judge?

Seikbhar, however, was apparently not satisfied with just one fuckpet. She occasionally found him shacked up with some other beautiful woman when she kept tabs on his adventures, and each one seemed to fall under his command as he sought to breed them. Even she wasn’t immune to his influence, as lately their back-and-forth comments had taken on more sexual connotations. 

Yet Y’shtola resisted. While Seikbhar was certainly physically attractive, her work and her studies were infinitely more important than a roll in the hay, and a child was certainly not on her list of priorities at the moment. Which made it all the stranger that she somehow kept finding herself in his bed. 

_While most of the Scions were perfectly content to help the Domans as a matter of principle, Seikbhar it seemed had decided to indulge himself with a more personal form of compensation. Y’shtola had gone to the roegadyn’s room to discuss something, but instead discovered that he was currently occupied with the sloppy blowjob he was receiving from Yugiri Mistwalker. Seikbhar had his hands on her facial horns, using them like handles as he plundered her tiny throat._

_When he caught sight of Y’shtola standing in the doorway, he merely cocked an eyebrow and grinned at her. “Look what the cat dragged in! Finally decided to join me instead of just watching from afar?”_

_“I’m quite certain I have no idea what you’re referring to,” she responded adamantly. “And even if I did, I have no desire to become another one of your, hm, conquests, shall we say.” Her voice said one thing, but the way her eyes remained fixed on Seikbhar’s cock disappearing between the au ra’s lips, said another._

_“It doesn’t have to be a big deal,” Seikbhar reassured her. “Just a quick romp to relax and blow off some steam. Here, you and Yugiri can work together.” Before she could comprehend what was happening, Y’shtola found herself down on her knees beside the Doman, Seikbhar’s cock looming over them like a fleshy monster._

_Seikbhar impatiently bumped his manhood against her lips, and against her better instincts, Y’shtola gave in. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, tongue suddenly overwhelmed by the salty, meaty taste of the Warrior of Light’s cock and precum, a taste she found much more pleasing than she anticipated. She took a deep breath through her nose, the scent of Seikbhar’s masculinity overwhelming her senses and she struggled to keep her arousal under control._

_Y’shtola slowly started bobbing her head, only moving an ilm at a time until she built up a consistent pattern and opened her eyes. Seikbhar had his own eyes closed now and she heard him let out grunts of pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Yugiri had ducked beneath them both and was bathing Seikbhar’s sac in spit using her little pink tongue._

_Although she was the one on her knees, Y’shtola found herself revelling in the control she held over Seikbhar. Every time she sank herself a little deeper, or wriggled her tongue, she could feel the tremors running through the roegadyn’s body and his muscles clenching as he tried to keep himself under control. So she took to her task like a scientist, investigating which moves Seikbhar enjoyed the most, which parts of his rod were the most sensitive, and building up a repertoire that was making him putty in her hands- well, mouth._

_Not that she was holding up any better. Seikbhar’s hand had dropped onto the top of her head and was stroking her sensitive ears, turning her thoughts to mush. Yugiri had repositioned herself behind the kneeling miqo’te and was fondling Y’shtola’s tits and rubbing at her covered pussy. The miqo’te was losing herself in debaucherous bliss, logic and reason giving way to pleasure and desire as she fell into the rhythm of the blowjob._

_It seemed like barely any time had passed before Seikbhar quickly pulled himself out of her hot, wet mouth with a grunt. “Here it comes!” Neither woman had any time to react as their lover immediately thrust himself deep into Yugiri’s throat and unloaded. Y’shtola watched enviously as Yugiri’s slim neck bulged and spasmed as ropes of warm cum were shot straight into her stomach. The shinobi’s eyes rolled in her head even as Seikbhar removed himself from her gullet, leaving the rest of his release to flood her mouth as her cheeks puffed out with cum._

_Eventually Seikbhar’s orgasm faded, and he pulled himself free with a wet pop as the last little bits of spunk began to trickle from the corners of Yugiri’s mouth before she hastily swallowed it all. Y’shtola, meanwhile, was trying not to act too offended at being denied the creamy treat she had worked so hard to earn. “But I-”_

_“You didn’t want to be a ‘conquest’,” Seikbhar cut her off, smirking. “But Yugiri knew her place and accepted it, thus earning her reward.” There was no way for Y’shtola to win this argument without incriminating herself, so instead she rose to her feet as uncaringly as she could and strode out of Seikbhar’s room She could see Seikbhar throwing the petite ninja onto his bed in her peripheral vision, but refused to look back as she silently berated herself for giving in to his games so easily._

_She resolved to distance herself from him after that encounter, but her resolve wavered every time she heard Yugiri howling in bliss as Seikbhar used as his personal cockwarmer. Countless nights she spent rubbing herself to climax as visions of the roegadyn doing the same to her filled her mind, although she continued to hold strong for the time being._

Y’shtola did feel slightly guilty that she was using the political machinations of Ul’dah as a way to distract herself from the carnal emotions threatening to consume her. Peoples’ lives were at stake, yet here she was getting caught up in personal drama. Ashamed of herself, Y’shtola redoubled her efforts to help the Scions uncover the treachery lurking below the surface, but was caught unawares along with the rest when the Monetarists made their move. 

Perhaps that guilt was part of the reason she was so willing to throw herself into the lifestream to save her companions, although any who knew Y’shtola would have bet their lives that she would have done the same either way. Such reassurances did nothing to help her current predicament as a form composed entirely of aether. 

It could have been mere moments or even years, but eventually Y’shtola felt a sort of beacon drawing her spirit from the aether, and the next thing she was aware of was lying naked in the grass.

After Tataru had presented her with a new outfit and explained their current state of affairs, Y’shtola set out to find Seikbhar. Although she could no longer see physical objects, her aether sight afforded her enough to navigate by, and the Warrior of Light’s signature was comforting to her in ways she could not put into words. She had followed his energy like a beacon, and was wholly unsurprised at the state in which she found him.

_Y’shtola’s senses had indeed been slightly sharpened after the loss of her sight, but she would have had to have been completely deaf to miss the sounds of sex reverberating through the forest. Sighing to herself, the miqo’te carefully navigated over roots and around tree trunks as she followed the grunts and wet slaps to a small clearing._

_The aether of two beings mingled together, one was unmistakably Seikbhar’s but she wasn’t as familiar with the other. “Please fill me! I will gladly bear your child!” the other form shouted, and Y’shtola shook her head as she identified the voice of the Elder Seedseer. If Seikbhar ever went missing, they would just have to follow the trail of pregnant, powerful, beautiful women to find him._

_“You’ve earned it,” Seikbhar grunted. “For helping bring Y’shtola back and for being such a perfect little slut for me.” The peeping Y’shtola couldn’t help but gasp in pleased surprise at Seikbhar’s first motivation- the second was much less shocking. The rutting couple whipped their heads around to stare at where Y’shtola was emerging from the forest, Seikbhar breaking out in a delighted grin despite Y’shtola’s inability to see it._

_“I had no idea you missed me that much,” she quipped even as the blob that she identified as the roegadyn’s aether rushed at her before squeezing her in a hug. Y’shtola was acutely aware of Seikbhar’s hardness pressing against her thigh and the presence of Kan-E-Senna lying splayed out in the dirt, but for the moment she just contented herself with being present and solid again._

_Of course, it didn’t take long for Seikbhar to get back to business, Y’shtola following him willingly this time as she wound up on her back. “Why don’t you help me show Y’shtola exactly how much she was missed,” she heard Seikbhar tell the leader of the Twin Adders. She felt Kan-E-Senna lay down atop her, their perky breasts squishing together as they began kissing hesitantly._

_Although she could have predicted Seikbhar’s next move, it still came as a shock when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her dripping folds. “I bet your pussy missed me too,” the roegadyn grunted as she shoved himself in. Y’shtola’s hearing wasn’t the only sense that had been sharpened, judging by the way her body pulsed with fire from the word go._

_Seikbhar had never been a gentle lover, but even the fierceness with which he fucked her couldn’t explain the brilliant bolts of white hot lightning coursing through her. Every brush of skin, every flick of her clit, inflamed her senses and it didn’t take long before she was mewling through constant orgasms. The additional pleasure from Kan-E-Senna’s pebbled nipples poking and rubbing against her own, the way she groped and kneaded Y’shtola’s chest, and the feel of the Seedseer’s plump lips as they kissed lit her up in way she had never imagined._

_Not to mention how Seikbhar’s cock was spearing her wide open. Her knees were pinned by Kan-E-Senna’s thighs so that she was on perfect display for the Warrior of Light, who needed no encouragement as he plundered her pussy. Y’shtola’s head rolled in the throes of ecstasy as her velvety slick walls stretched wide to accommodate his girth. Every slam of Seikbhar’s hips pressed his cockhead up against her cervix, delivering little spikes of delicious pain that mingled perfectly with delirious pleasure._

_She was dimly aware of his thrusting growing more ragged as he leaned down to whisper harshly in her ear. “Are you ready to bear my children yet?” Y’shtola’s unseeing eyes went wide as she deliberately shook her head._

_“No! Not inside, please!”_

_“Hmm, very well. Looks like it's your lucky day instead, Seedseer.” Y’shtola couldn’t see Seikbhar’s face, and his voice didn’t give away his feelings on the matter either, but she moaned with disappointment herself as her snatch was suddenly devoid of cock. A cock that was immediately rammed back into the squirming woman above her if the way Kan-E-Senna stiffened and squealed was any indication._

_Y’shtola was left to lie in a dizzy haze as she heard and felt the Elder Seedseer get fucked within an inch of her life above her, until Seikbhar roared as he emptied his balls into his twitching cumdump. Kan-E-Senna buried her face in Y’shtola’s shoulder to keep herself from screaming out loud, biting her skin with enough force that it would surely bruise the next day. Y’shtola just tried to block out the visions of Seikbhar’s load filling her womb, but as the principle the Sharlayans called ‘pink marid’ dictated, the more she tried to stop the intrusive thoughts, the more pervasive they became._

The more women that Seikbhar brought into the fold, the harder it was for Y’shtola to resist. Dozens of powerful females had all been conquered by his dick, and she feared that it wouldn’t be long until she joined them. Everywhere Seikbhar went, pregnancies were sure to follow. From the half-elezen, half-hyur outlaw she had met in Ishgard, to M’Naago, a fellow miqo’te and leader in the Ala Mhigan resistance. 

Y’shtola found herself involved in these trysts on countless occasions despite her best efforts. Hien might have fallen for Seikbhar’s claim that he had defeated Sadu in battle, but Y’shtola had followed him that night back to Dotharl Khaa and joined in as the dark knight ravaged the fiery Xaela. After he and Lyse had fallen into each other that first night and every night afterward, Y’shtola was in their bed, sucking Seikbhar’s cock and licking the blonde’s pussy. 

Each time, the Warrior of Light asked her if she was ready to accept his seed, and every time she denied him. Seikbhar never pushed her on it, he was more than willing to blow his load into whichever woman he was fucking at the time, but the constant denial of his cum was driving Y’shtola crazy. Fortunately or unfortunately for her, having her soul dragged to the First had deprived her of his company, allowing her some measure of respite as she focused on the Scion’s efforts in this world.

But all those feelings came roaring back as she beheld him now in the forests of Rak’tika. It might not have been long for Seikbhar, but for her it had been years. Years in which she had considered every aspect of their interactions, their relationship, and as the time went by, she had committed herself to a new path. 

Her decision was helped along by Urianger’s startling vision of the calamity to come. Although she, the Scions, and Seikbhar especially, risked their lives on a regular basis, there was something more imminently primal and personal about this apocalypse, that forced her to reconsider her initial reluctance. And so Y’shtola resolved that when she saw Seikbhar again, she would allow him to breed her, as she was unwilling to potentially miss her chance forever should the worst come to pass.

And so that night, after the newly arrived Scions and the Night’s Blessed had drifted off to sleep, she snuck into Seikbhar’s room, letting out a fond, exasperated sigh at seeing Alisaie’s aetherial form in his bed as well. The elezen girl had always been doe-eyed around the Warrior of Light, but now it seemed she had finally given herself to him. While she wouldn’t mind the red mage joining them in the future, tonight was just about her and Seikbhar. So the miqo’te slunk over to the dark knight, clapping a hand over his mouth and shushing him as he startled awake and fumbled for a weapon. 

Upon coming to full consciousness and recognizing her, Seikbhar stilled as Y’shtola leaned in. “It’s time.” She trailed her fingers down his body and gave his cock a squeeze. “I’m ready.” She felt Seikbhar shoot up silently but eagerly as he quickly grabbed a robe and followed her out into Slitherbough. Long practiced at moving unseen, the two easily snuck their way out of the settlement and into the trees.

“Are you sure about this?” Seikbhar questioned as he divested himself of his robe. “You’ve been so adamantly against it in the past, what changed?”

Y’shtola thought for a moment as she too stripped herself of her new black robe. “Being apart for so long gave me new time to reflect. With the chaos we seem to constantly find ourselves in, I refused to spend another day with regrets.” The now-naked miqo’te stalked over to a tree and placed her hands against it as she wiggled her hips and looked back at Seikbhar over her shoulder. “Now would you like to keep talking, or would you prefer to fuck?”

“Tough choice, but I think I’ll go with fuck for now,” Seikbhar grinned. Y’shtola was mentally preparing herself for the roegadyn’s cock when he surprised her by dropping to his knees behind her instead. 

“What are you- mmmmnh,” her question was abruptly cut off by a moan as Seikbhar plunged his tongue into her dripping snatch. Y’shtola slumped against the tree as Seikbhar gripped her hips and tilted them so he could approach her at a better angle. He took handfuls of her pert behind as he started with long, slow licks up her slit, coaxing even more fluid from her leaking core. 

When she was sufficiently soaked, the dark knight switched to pointed pokes of his tongue, exploring her depths and making Y’shtola clench her fists in arousal. He twirled the wet muscle back and forth, up and down inside her, tasting every inch of her pussy like a man dying of thirst.

Y’shtola was wholly unprepared for such devotion, her bedroom role in the past often relegated to support, helping Seikbhar dominate whichever woman he had chosen for himself that night rather than being the focus. But here, the roegadyn was fixated on her pleasure, his iron grip keeping her steady so that he could give her exactly the sort of worship she had been craving for years. 

Her tail twitched uncontrollably, occasionally brushing across his face and tickling his nose, but never deterring him from his mission. Her arousal trickled steadily from her cunt under Seikbhar’s relentless oral assault, soaking his face and her thighs and he pushed her ever onward towards her peak. The familiar haze of lust was settling over the miqo’te now as she lost herself in the waves of euphoria radiating from her pussy. “Keep going, please!” she mewled. “I’m so close, I’m going to cum!” 

Y’shtola’s legs shook as Seikbhar reached around with one hand to start rubbing her clit in addition to his flickering tongue. The delicious friction of his fingers and the probing of her pussy combined to send her spiraling into a knee-wobbling climax, with only Seikbhar’s grip preventing her from sliding bonelessly to the ground. 

Y’shtola cried her release to the unceasingly bright sky above them as her pussy quivered and sprayed her juices onto the Warrior of Light’s face. He lapped at them without hesitation as he got to his feet behind her. “Mmm, you taste delicious. But don’t pass out on me just yet, pet, we’re just getting started.”

“I hope you aren’t out of practice, Light knows I’ll take more to satisfy me than your newest conquest.”

Seikbhar chuckled. “Don’t worry about Alisaie, worry about getting back to camp after I’m done with you.”

“Promises, promises.” Y’shtola resettled her hands on the tree, her upper body bent near parallel to the ground and her small breasts dangling underneath her. Seikbhar kneaded the pliant, tanned flesh of her ass and delivered sharp smacks to it as his cock slipped between her thighs. He continued to hotdog her slit and play with her behind until his manhood was completely coated in her girlcum. 

In the last moments she had before the roegadyn took the plunge, Y’shtola took a second to consider everything that this might mean. Runar would be disappointed, she supposed. The Hrothgar clearly felt admiration for her that went beyond simple appreciation, but she belonged to the Warrior of Light, body and soul. Another complication that prevented anything between them before it could begin, was the fact that this was not her world, she was merely a visitor.

Which raised an interesting question. If her soul had been summoned to the First, but her body remained in the Source, would she still be able to become pregnant? Would two souls intertwining be enough to grant the spark of life, or was true physicality still required? And how would the Seikbhar’s new aetherial imbalance affect his potential progeny? Would they inherit the same infusion of light aether, or would the reproductive process and the combination of their essence have some way to balance the influx? 

All questions that would require thorough research, and as Seikbhar brought the crown of his cock to rest against her waiting folds, Y’shtola idly thought that she wouldn’t mind conducting some rigorous experimentation for the next few months or years. That was her last coherent thought as Seikbhar’s first thrust blanked her mind with pleasure. 

Y’shtola’s dripping twat and the soaking it had given his member gave Seikbhar all the leverage he needed to slam himself halfway deep into her hot cunt. Not that she had ever been loose to begin with, but 3 years of neglect combined with her slim frame had left her pussy near-virgin tight as Seikbhar began the satisfying process of boring her depths wide open.

Her slick walls gripped his cock like a velvet glove, clinging to his shaft as he worked it back and forth inside her. Ilm after bitchbreaking ilm sank its way into her fuckhole as Seikbhar enjoyed the sight of her labia stretched lewdly around his invading prick. Every thrust pushed himself deeper into her welcoming snatch as it fluttered desperately around his cock trying to milk his seed.

Y’shtola scrabbled feebly at the tree, her nails leaving long scratches in it as she fought to keep herself upright. Her tongue drooped obscenely from her mouth as the force of Seikbhar’s thrusts mashed her face and tits up against the wood. Her aroused and stiffened nipples were hard enough to practically gouge the wood as they rubbed against the bark, the rough surface stinging her soft flesh.

“So… good… fuck… meeeeee,” she mumbled as Seikbhar continued to violate her cunt. While he had certainly never held himself back when he fucked her, the promise of finishing this night with a gooey creampie was lending him extra ferocity as he sought to breed his newest catslut. And Y’shtola wanted it just as badly as he did given the copious amount of fluid that was leaking from her twat. “Please… cum… breed....” Full sentences were well beyond her capabilities at this point, but she was fairly certain she was getting her message across.

“After how long you’ve made me wait for this? There’s no chance you’re leaving here without a belly full of kittens. Any moment your womb isn’t stuffed with cum you’re going to find me so I can pump you full again, no matter what we’re doing at the time.”

Y’shtola just moaned in ecstasy as the image of Seikbhar railing her silly in the middle of Slitherbough, her stomach round with his quickened seed, triggered another climax and another rush of cum from her overtaxed pussy. Seikbhar’s cock had been making ruthless progress into her cunt, the head of it punching its way through her cervix until every thrust was breaching her babymaker. Her sightless eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm spiked again and again with every slam of Seikbhar’s hips.

There was no rationalization to be found here. No way for Y’shtola to wrap her head around the fuck-drunk delirium permeating every inch of her body. There was no more room for academic inquiry, no thoughtful discussion, this was a primal fucking with only one goal, planting the seed of life within her womb. 

Seikbhar’s hips were a blur now as he ravaged Y’shtola with unmatched ferocity, rearranging her guts to fit the shape of his monstrous cock. Her taut stomach distended slightly, showing just how deep into her body the roegadyn’s dick was reaching. Seikbhar tightened his iron grip on Y’shtola’s slim hips as he began pulling her body back onto his shaft to meet his thrusts. The miqo’te had completely lost her grip on the tree- and on her sanity- as she slumped down, limply folded in half over Seikbhar’s hands so that her head hung upside-down between her feet.

The blood rushing to her head did little to help Y’shtola regain any form of control on the situation, and now she had to deal with their combined juices dripping from her pussy and splattering onto her face, the heady scent of their mingling arousal forcing her through more orgasms, coaxing more fluid from her cunt to shower her with, a carnal feedback loop that was infinitely more mind-shattering than she could possibly handle. 

Then, just as she had seen Seikbhar do to countless cumdumps previously, he changed his technique from quick strokes to single punishing ones, pulling his cock nearly all the way out before spearing back in to the hilt, brutalizing her womb. He switched his grip from her hips, threading one hand through her short, white hair and the other gripping the base of her tail as it thrashed, holding her still even as he savaged her like she was his personal onahole. 

Each grueling slam of his thighs clapped against her heart-shaped bottom, sending his heavy, cum-packed balls swinging up to bash her clit. Y’shtola was cumming her brains out practically non-stop at this point, the additional pleasure pumping from her throbbing clit was just one more ingredient in the mind-melting cocktail that was rapidly consuming her. 

“Get ready, bitch, here it comes,” Seikbhar grunted, unsure if Y’shtola could even understand him at this point. “Kitty! Needs! Her! Cream!” Every word was punctuated with another merciless drive of his hips, until on the last, he buried himself to the base one final time in her cunt and howled as the dam burst.

Wave after wave of virile spunk flooded Y’shtola’s depths, filling her fertile womb past the point of overflowing as the rush of hot cum within her induced yet another convulsing orgasm from her pussy. Their combined filth exploded past the seal of Seikbhar’s hips, gushing in quick spurts to the ground beneath them and soaking it. .

Y’shtola was thoroughly out of it at this point, eyes crossed and unfocused, her mouth hanging open, saliva dribbling from her lips as she dangled practically lifeless in Seikbhar’s arms. As his release slowed to a trickle, he slowly lowered her to the ground and he eased himself out of her. His cum leaked incessantly from her gaping cunt as she laid face down, ass up in the dirt, furry tail flopping feebly as it mirrored the fruitless attempts of her pussy lips to retighten from the pounding they had just received and keep his load trapped inside.

Seikbhar stumbled back from his cum-drunk fuckslut, his own mind spinning slightly from the fucking he had just laid down. There was just something about Y’shtola’s demeanor, the way she always seemed so calm and composed that brought out his vicious streak. He wanted to see this brilliant black mage strung out from pleasure underneath him, and it appeared that he had succeeded on all accounts. 

Which brought up a slight problem. The flood of light in the sky made it hard to keep track of time, and he had no idea how long they had been fucking, nor how much time they had before somebody came looking. Y’shtola looked as if she’d be blissed out a while longer, and it’d be much harder for him to slip back into Slitherbough with the unconscious “Master Matoya” in his arms.

Well, he’d burn that bridge when he got to it, he usually thought better on his feet anyway. For now, Seikbhar was content to exult in his conquest, finally adding the scholarly miqo’te to his ever-expanding collection of breeding bitches.


End file.
